


There's no limit to my lovin'

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Timeline, Daddy fic, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Ice Cream, Lullabies, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Time Loop
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: 30 days OTP Challenge ambientata durante la 3x051 day Holding Hands2 day Cudding3 day Watching a moovie (Alternative Universe-Modern-No Powers)4 day On a Date5 day Kiss6 day Wearing Each Other's Clothes  ( Alternative Universe-Modern-No Powers )7 day Cospayling (Alternative Universe-Modern-No Powers)8 day Shopping9 day Hanging Out with Friends (Alternative Universe-Modern-No Powers)10 day With Animal Ear11 day Wearing Kigurumis (Alternative Universe-Modern-No Powers)12 day Making Out13 day Eating an Ice Cream (Alternative Universe-Modern-No Powers)14 day Genderbender (Alternative Universe-Modern-No Powers-)15 day In a Different Clothing Style16 day During Their Morning Rituals17 day Spooning18 day Doing Something Together19 day In Formal Wear  (Alternative Universe-Modern-No Powers)20 day Dancing21 day Cooking22 day On a Battle/Side by Side23 day Arguing24 day Making Up Afterwards25 day Gazing into Eachother's Eyes26 day Getting Married (Alternative Universe-Modern-No Powers)27 day On One of Their Birthday





	1. day 1: Holding Hands

È sempre Rupert a dargli la mano, fin dal principio. Arielle si ricorda bene quel momento, non aveva mai pensato che la sua vita avrebbe potuto prendere una piega così inaspettata.  
  
Relazioni di quel tipo erano normali a Fillory e non se l’era mai sentita di escludere Eliot, non dopo aver visto come si guardavano lui e Quentin, nemmeno quando era rimasta incinta. L’unica volta che Quentin aveva osato anche solo accennare all’argomento gli aveva tappato la bocca dichiarando che Eliot non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, che lei non sarebbe andata da nessuna parte e non avrebbe permesso a suo marito di allontanarla dal suo migliore amico e a lui di allontanarsi dal suo amante.  
Eliot talvolta scherza chiamandola “sister wife “un termine che proveniva da un popolo chiamata mormoni che si trovavano abbastanza vicino a dov’era nato, capire di dove fossero lui e Quentin era un mistero, non erano di quelle parti dato che talvolta se ne uscivano con discorsi incomprensibili e con riferimenti a malapena comprensibili.  
  
Quando era nato Rupert le cose non erano cambiate, erano già perfette aveva pensato prima di rendersi conto che Eliot aveva evitato per tutto il tempo di prendere in braccio Rupert o lo aveva guardato appena, aveva dovuto metterglielo tra le braccia a forza, e da allora quei due non si erano più separati. Il tempo di chiudere una finestra e aveva visto Eliot osservare Rupert con aria rapita mentre lo stringeva a sé, le piccole dita di suo figlio strette attorno all’indice di Eliot come se anche suo figlio non volesse lasciarlo, Eliot era padre di Rupert quanto Quentin, forse anche di più aveva pensato in quel momento.  
  
Quando Rupert ha mosso i suoi primi passi è stato per andare da Eliot, è accaduto appena pochi giorni prima pensa osservando la sua famiglia. Aveva portato Rupert in braccio fino alla porta di casa e poi aveva detto abbastanza forte: << Adesso tesoro perché non vai da papà? >> e Rupert aveva mosso i primi passi, prima timidamente e poi sempre più determinato. L’espressione delusa di Quentin quando Rupert lo aveva superato per puntare deciso verso Eliot era stata impagabile: delusione, sorpresa e poi entusiasmo, specialmente di fronte all’espressione sconcertata di Eliot.  
  
Mentre li osserva, Quentin impegnato nel mosaico ed Eliot che sta aiutando Rupert a camminare, le mani di suo figlio saldamente tenute in quelle di Eliot, Arielle pensa che siano dei padri fantastici, e sente ancora quel ronzio fastidioso alla testa, dovrebbe farsi visitare ma forse con una buona dormita andrà via, forse potrebbe cedere il letto grande ad Eliot e dormire lei con Rupert per una o due notti, e munirsi di tappi per le orecchie perché Quentin ed Eliot nel bel mezzo della passione sono incredibilmente rumorosi e lei non è intenzionata a sentire di nuovo quanto Quentin sia bravo o quanto Eliot sia stretto, ci sono cose che una moglie non vuole sapere.  
  
Il momento in cui osserva Rupert raggiungere Quentin e abbracciargli le gambe, con la mano di Eliot che sfiora quella di Quentin e Quentin che gli sorride innamorato Arielle si dice che ha una famiglia fantastica, che suo marito è fortunato ad avere lei ed Eliot e che … quei due si daranno una mano a vicenda se … è un pensiero stonato ma le si fissa in testa e non vuole andarsene, nemmeno quando Eliot, la mano stretta in quella di Quentin che ha Rupert sulle ginocchia, le fa segno di avvicinarsi, deve solo pensare a quanto sia felice e a come Rupert sia fortunato.


	2. Chapter 2

Rupert per fortuna era un bambino che si addormentava con facilità, non aveva nemmeno bisogno di una ninnananna, e quando ne voleva una allora faceva di tutto perché fosse Eliot a cantargliela, e Arielle aveva dovuto constatare come l’altro fosse bravo a calmare suo figlio.  
Per questo quando chiuse la porta di casa sperò di non aver fatto troppo rumore, a giudicare da come Eliot e Quentin la fissavano imbarazzati quei due dovevano aver cominciato senza di lei, prova le labbra gonfie di Eliot e un certo rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di Quentin, uomini.

<< Sister wife! Vieni a sederti vicino a Quentin! >> la chiamò Eliot prima di farle cenno con la mano e Arielle cercò di non ridere, non capiva bene da dove provenisse quel termine ma le piaceva, la faceva sentire ancora più unita a Eliot ed era difficile dato che lei e il moro passavano insieme gran parte del giorno.  
<< Non chiamarla così, mi fai sentire come un mormone depravato >> lo riprese Quentin, Arielle non aveva ancora capito cosa fossero questi mormoni, solo che potevano sposare più mogli e che vivevano in un regno chiamato Utah, ma le sfuggì un sorriso nel vedere il bacio tra Eliot e Quentin, quei due erano esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
<< Fate i buoni voi due, Rupert si è appena addormentato >> suggerì Arielle prima di stringersi a Quentin, la sua testa sull’incavo del collo di lui, speculare ad Eliot che aveva ripreso lentamente a lasciare piccoli baci sul collo di Quentin, forse avrebbe dovuto imitarlo.

<< Se si risveglia mandiamo Eliot, è il miglior jukebox di tutta Fillory >> replicò Quentin scherzosamente prima che l’altro gli allungasse un pizzicotto e lei non riuscì ad impedirsi di ridere. << Non dirlo troppo forte, Rup sarebbe capace di svegliarsi appositamente per quello >> scherzò lei prima di cercare la bocca di Quentin, si stava così bene quella notte, le stelle sopra di loro, la coperta sotto di loro e tutti e tre abbracciati.

  
***

  
Li aveva trovati sulla coperta, a guardare le stelle.  
Da quando la mamma non c’era più Rupert aveva difficoltà ad addormentarsi, papà Eliot cantava per lui ogni sera e Rupert sapeva bene che poteva cantare tutta la notte così fingeva di essersi addormentato. Solo quando sentiva papà Eliot baciarlo sulla fronte, rimboccargli le coperte e chiudere la porta, solo allora apriva gli occhi e cercava di piangere più piano che poteva.  
Anche quella sera era andata così, papà Eliot gli aveva cantato una canzone che un certo Stevie Wonder aveva scritto per la figlia cambiando le parole e come sempre aveva finto di addormentarsi. Aveva pianto ma poco, come se non avesse più lacrime, solo quando aveva deciso che era stupido fissare il soffitto si era alzato e cercando di fare meno rumore possibile era uscito.

Papà Eliot aveva una mano dietro la schiena di papà Quentin e si limitavano a guardare le stelle.  
<< Posso restare con voi? >> chiese e vide i due alzarsi e guardarlo, espressione confusa quella di papà Quentin e preoccupata quella di papà Eliot.  
<< Dovresti stare a letto Rup, pensavo dormissi già >> lo rimproverò papà Eliot, e quello era grave, papà Eliot raramente si arrabbiava, era la mamma ad arrabbiarsi per tutti e tre, papà Quentin aveva un’espressione che impediva di arrabbiarsi con lui.  
<< Non ho più sonno, posso? >> rispose Rupert prima che i suoi padri gli facessero posto e papà Quentin cominciasse lentamente ad accarezzargli i capelli, loro non se ne sarebbero andati come la mamma, non potevano fargli quello, non i suoi papà.

<< Voi non vene andrete via, vero? Resterete qui, vero? >> domandò e chiuse gli occhi quando papà Eliot lo strinse a sé abbracciandolo.  
<< Non andiamo da nessuna parte Rup, il mosaico non si finirà da solo >> replicò papà Quentin strappandogli una risata, era tutto così bello, se solo ci fosse stata anche la mamma sarebbe stato perfetto pensò Rupert.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone cantata da Eliot è ovviamente isn't She Lovely del grande Stevie Wonder, che la scrisse in occasione della nascita della figlia, negli anni ne sono uscite diverse cover, da alcune più rock ad altre ballad a vere e proprie ninnanne.  
> Se volete ascoltarla: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2WzocbSd2w


	3. Watching a Film

Quando la porta di casa si chiuse Quentin mandò un sospiro di sollievo, Margo aveva accettato di tenere Rupert per il pomeriggio, il tutto però con risatine e ammiccamenti.Se proprio voleva saperlo non aveva bisogno di certi mezzucci, lui ed Eliot avevano una decente se non ottima vita sessuale infatti proprio il sabato precedente si erano concessi … l’emozione di essere appena rumorosi perché Rupert era nuovamente da Margo … stavano diventando noiosi. Ma quella era l’occasione perfetta per rimediare, un pomeriggio intero per lui ed Eliot, da soli.

  
<< Trovato! >> urlò la voce di Eliot dal soggiorno, aveva una mezza idea su come trascorrere quelle lunghe ore, e in salotto, ben nascoste, era dove Eliot conservava i liquori ma soprattutto le droghe scampate alla loro “responsabilizzazione “.  
<< Cosa hai trovato? >> domandò, era dal college che non si faceva … era ora di tornare giovani pensò prima di raggiungere l’altro. Eliot aveva una bustina tra le mani … e un DVD, Quentin non sapeva quale dei due lo preoccupasse di più.  
<< Dell’erba che conservo dal college, e …Almodovar >> replicò Eliot, e Quentin conosceva fin troppo bene quel ghigno: solitamente preannunciava guai.  
<< Almodovar no, quei film mi fanno venire gli incubi >> fu la sua replica, se lo sentiva che lasciare solo Rupert era stata una pessima idea.

  
<< Io avrei un’idea … se tu lo guardi … potremmo fare _quella cosa_ >> gli suggerì Eliot prima di spingerlo sul divano e salirgli a cavalcioni, quello era sleale, era un colpo basso ragionò Quentin.  
<< _Quella cosa_?  >> domandò lui cercando di ricordare, a cosa avevano pensato l’ultima volta? Farlo sul divano? Nella doccia? Un sessantanove? No, qualcosa di più … oh si, certo.  
<< _Quella cosa_ , sempre se tu te la senti >> replicò Eliot prima di cominciare a lasciare piccoli baci sul suo collo, maledetto lui e il suo scarso autocontrollo si maledì Quentin.

  
<< Assolutamente, e ora inserisci quel DVD >> lo supplicò Quentin, prima che Eliot allungasse la mano verso il telecomando, traditore.

  
***

  
Margo si era divertita, Rupert non aveva fatto altro che ridere tutto il tempo e per fortuna era un bambino educato.  
<< Non ci credo che nessuno dei due ti abbia mai portato a vedere “Coco “, dovrò fare un bel discorsetto con i tuoi papà >> dichiarò prima di sistemare il cellulare nella borsa, sicuramente in quel momento Quentin ed Eliot ci stavano dando dentro, lei aveva chiamato … affari loro.  
<< Te lo giuro zia Margo, nessuno dei due >> dichiarò Rupert, adorava quel film, e i suoi papà non lo avrebbero mai saputo, con zia Alice aveva funzionato e non c’era motivo che non funzionasse anche con zia Margo.  
Margo scosse la testa prima di suonare, kamasutra o meno lei sarebbe entrata, avrebbe depositato Rupert e poi sarebbe andata a casa, poco ma sicuro pensò prima di cominciare a cercare le chiavi.

  
<< Margo! Sei già tornata e … Rupert! >> li salutò Quentin prima di prendere in braccio Rupert, a margo non sfuggì la vestaglia che indossava il castano. << Siamo stati a vedere “Coco”, non posso credere che voi due non lo abbiate mai portato >> li rimproverò Margo prima che Quentin guardasse male Rupert che fece gli occhi a cuore, maledetto bambino.  
<< Rup! Di nuovo? Ne abbiamo già parlato … non sta bene ingannare Bambi, o Alice, o il nonno … o la signora Goldman dell’appartamento di fronte >> si sentì dire da dietro e Margo ebbe appena la visione di Eliot, anche lui in vestaglia e … quello era il luccichio di un paio di manette, birbanti.  
<< Ma zia Margo non l’aveva visto, l’ho fatto per lei >> si difese Rupert prima che Quentin lo mettesse giù e cominciasse a frugarsi nelle tasche freneticamente. << Molto generoso da parte tua ma … resti per cena Margo? >> le domandò Quentin mentre Eliot continuava a cercare di attirare la sua attenzione senza farsi notare da Rupert.

  
<< No, solo il tempo di usare il vostro bagno >> rispose Margo, era stata lì almeno mille volte, sapeva fin troppo bene dove si trovasse il bagno e dove la camera da letto … lenzuola da lavare e un cassetto da chiudere pensò prima di sghignazzare, forse poteva restare per cena, far confessare i due e godersi un buon film.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarò seria, questa qui per quanto abbia fatto ... semplicemente appariva irrealistica nell'ambito della 3x05, così ho ideato un AU!Modern No Powers per sopperire, vi finiranno anche quelle che non entrano nel contesto della puntata


	4. day 4: on a date

Era stata un’idea di Arielle a essere sinceri.  
In quei giorni tra il mosaico e Rupert che stava imparando a gattonare nessuno dei tre aveva tempo per rilassarsi, il sesso poi era un lusso che non si concedevano da troppo, aveva provato a chiedere ad Eliot e a Quentin se potevano fare da soli, lei si sarebbe accontentata di guardare o di dormire con Rupert ma nessuno dei due se l’era sentita, e pensare che ne avevano trascorse di notti così: tutti e tre insieme, lei e Quentin mentre Eliot li guardava, Quentin ed Eliot con lei che li guardava cercando di tenere le mani in alto perché quei due erano così seducenti, eppure negli ultimi giorni erano troppo stanchi.

Così dopo aver atteso che Eliot mettesse a letto Rupert, doveva chiedergli come facesse a conoscere tutte quelle ninnenanne, e Quentin si occupava di disegnare il numero schema del mosaico, aveva deciso che tutti e tre si sarebbero goduti un appuntamento, niente di che ma avevano bisogno di rilassarsi. Si era limitata a qualche candela, la solita fedele coperta e qualcosa da mangiare e quando i due erano usciti l’avevano trovata mentre accendeva l’ultima candela.  
<< Sister wife, credo che tu stia cercando di dirci qualcosa >> dichiarò Eliot prima di sedersi e lei gli passò il calice, ancora vuoto mentre Quentin lo imitava prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia. << La prossima volta però potresti regalare dei fiori, tesoro >> scherzò Quentin facendo ridere tutti e tre, quando si fu calmata Arielle riempì il bicchiere, si trovava così bene in quel momento.  
<< A cosa brindiamo? >> domandò malizioso Eliot prima di cercare le labbra di Quentin un bacio lento e romantico che la fece sospirare mentre sentiva un calore familiare.

<< A noi tre, e al bambino meraviglioso che abbiamo, ma principalmente a noi tre >> dichiarò Arielle alzando il bicchiere imitata dagli altri.  
<< A noi tre >> replicò Quentin prima che facessero tintinnare i bicchieri.  
<< A noi tre >> sussurrò Eliot malizioso prima di portarsi il bicchiere alla bocca senza perdere il contatto visivo con nessuno dei tre, specialmente Quentin. Arielle si era chiesta più volte se doveva essere gelosa, dicendosi che no, non ne aveva motivo; si era anche chiesta se l’altro fosse geloso, d’altronde lui e Quentin si frequentavano da prima che lei entrasse nelle loro vite e se c’era un intruso quello era sicuramente lei ma Eliot le voleva bene e non aveva mai fatto nulla contro di lei.

Quello era l’appuntamento perfetto pensò quando cominciarono a mangiare, avrebbero potuto avere di meglio ma in quel momento non ne avevano bisogno.

  
***

  
Era da tanto che non lo facevano, almeno due anni o forse più.  
Prima Arielle, sarebbe mancata a entrambi anche se nessuno dei due lo avrebbe ammesso a voce alta, poi Rupert che cresceva e cominciava a fare domande e il mosaico, il tempo degli appuntamenti romantici era definitivamente finito, e non solo perché entrambi avevano superato i trenta ma perché non avevano materialmente più tempo per inventarsi qualcosa.  
<< Mrs Ivy, la moglie del mugnaio, vi ha preparato qualcosa da mangiare, e ha detto che posso dormire da lei questa sera >> li aveva salutati Rupert prima di prendere tra le mani un cambio di vestiti e allontanarsi fischiettando.

<< Ho la sensazione che abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa con quel bambino >> mormorò Quentin osservando Rupert che si allontanava, era quasi sera ma dal cottage al mulino erano appena pochi minuti e sicuramente Mrs Ivy lo stava aspettando.  
<< Tuo figlio sa quello che vuole, e credo che ci abbia suggerito qualcosa >> replicò Eliot cercando di non scoppiare a ridere.  
<< Ha sette anni, e si comporta come un genitore che va a cena fuori per lasciare casa libera al figlio e alla sua fidanzatina del liceo, ed è anche tuo figlio >> replicò Quentin, non che a lui fosse mai successo, ovviamente.

<< Ne parliamo dopo, adesso … facciamo l’amore o mangiamo quel che ha preparato Mrs Ivy? >> gli domandò Eliot malizioso, forse potevano semplicemente godersi quell’appuntamento, in fondo sarebbe stato come tornare a quando tutto era cominciato.  
 << Il cibo si raffredda, inoltre abbiamo la casa tutta per noi … >> rispose lui, quello era il suo primo appuntamento con Eliot da due anni, si sentiva bene e non era intenzionato a sprecarlo.

 

 


	5. day 5: Kiss

Il primo bacio tra di loro non riuscivano a ricordarlo, era accaduto quella notte e loro due più Margo erano troppo fatti per ricordare concretamente qualcosa.Quentin Coldwater ricordava bene di aver baciato Eliot e non solo sulla bocca, ma i suoi ricordi erano confusi e annebbiati, aveva solo la sensazione che le labbra di Eliot fosse così … giuste a contatto con le sue.  
In quel anno trascorso ad occuparsi del mosaico aveva spesso ripensato a quella notte, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato baciare Eliot da sobrio e avere il ricordo delle loro labbra premute insieme. Per questo aveva preso l’iniziativa baciando l’altro, e in quel momento aveva avuto come la sensazione che una parte di lui guarisse, una parte che nemmeno sapeva essere malata. Eliot gli aveva sorriso e poi aveva ricambiato il bacio, poi erano accadute altre cose ovviamente.  
Non ne avevano parlato ma avevano trascorso diverse notti a baciarsi e a fare l’amore, quello non era sesso ma fare l’amore, sotto le stelle, e più passava il tempo e più diventava dipendente dalle labbra di Eliot e dai loro baci.

  
Quando poi Arielle era entrata nelle loro vite aveva paura di quello che provava per lei, non l’aveva baciata finché non era stato Eliot a dargli il permesso, si erano detti che non sarebbero stati esclusivi e lui non era intenzionato a fermarlo, voleva solo che fosse felice. Era stato allora che lo aveva baciato, non meritava un amore come quello di Eliot, non lui si era detto mentre sentiva le labbra dell’altro ricambiare il bacio.  
Così aveva baciato Arielle ed era stato diverso, era come se fosse qualcosa che doveva fare, un piacevole dovere ma sempre un dovere. Aveva compreso col tempo che Arielle ed Eliot si accettavano senza eccessivi problemi, entrambi avevano una parte del suo cuore e non avevano problemi a dividerselo, solo lui si sentiva in colpa per quello. Quei due si comportavano come amici di lunga data e grazie a lei Eliot pensava sempre meno a Margo Hensen e quello era un bene si era detto Quentin. Se Margo fosse stata con loro tutto sarebbe andato diversamente, forse avrebbero terminato il mosaico o forse no, ormai quello era divenuto parte di loro.  
I primi giorni aveva paura a baciarli dove tutti potessero vederli, era stata Arielle a fargli superare quella paura baciando Eliot e divenendo la terza donna al mondo che il moro aveva baciato, dopo Margo e Fen, il modo in cui lo avevano guardato era stato eloquente, “basta con le paranoie “gli avevano detto con gli occhi.

  
Solo allora non aveva avuto più paura, e quello era accaduto due anni prima pensò osservandoli: Arielle seduta sull’erba ed Eliot accanto a lei che aveva sulle ginocchia Rupert, il loro bambino di appena un anno. Quando si avvicinò i due lo accolsero con un sorriso prima che Eliot gli prendesse il volto tra le mani e lo baciasse, lentamente, languidamente, un bacio carico di promesse, subito imitato da Arielle  
Ricambiò entrambi i baci, li amava entrambi per quanto fosse strano, sentire le loro labbra sulle proprie lo faceva stare bene, erano quello di cui aveva bisogno, Arielle, Eliot e Rupert, nient’altro. E il mosaico, sempre il mosaico.

  
<< Dovremo occuparci del mosaico >> suggerì quando si separarono.  
<< Dovremmo >> concordò Eliot, era così … bello, non c’erano altre parole per descriverlo, o Quentin non ne conosceva.  
<< O forse potremmo rimanere così, noi tre … e impedire che Rupert tenti di nuovo la fuga >> li contraddisse Arielle prima che Rupert cominciasse a gattonare diretto chissà dove. Quentin scoppiò a ridere mentre Eliot si incaricò di recuperare Rupert, era tutto perfetto, assolutamente perfetto.


	6. day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Non è che amasse Quentin, Eliot lo amava con tutto il cuore. Se non lo avesse amato non avrebbe accettato Rupert invece adorava quel bambino e sapeva che non era da tutti accettare il figlio che l’amore della sua vita aveva avuto da una storia di una notte e perdonare suddetto amore della propria vita. A sua difesa non erano mai stati esclusivi e Quentin era stato onesto con lui.  
E ora … tutto quello era colpa sua, se lo sentiva. << Avevi detto che erano pronti >> replicò fissando l’armadio cercando di rimanere calmo, ma perché capitavano tutte a lui? Perché non aveva mai un attimo di pace?  
<< La signora della lavanderia aveva detto che forse sarebbero stati pronti per oggi, io ho solo riferito il messaggio >> gli rispose Quentin prima di riprendere a tentare di far entrare Rupert nella sua uniforme scolastica, doveva comprare qualcosa da vestire a quel bambino, qualcosa di serio.  
<< Dovevano essere pronti per oggi, potresti richiamare? >> lo supplicò, c’era un’alternativa ma mai e poi l’avrebbe fatta, non lui. Lui che al liceo aveva subito scherzi e bullismo per come si vestiva, che all’università era stato finalmente libero di esprimersi e aveva sedotto anche grazie ai suoi abiti … lui, ostaggio della lavanderia.

  
<< Posso richiamare ma la risposta sarà la stessa, forse … forse non avremmo dovuto farlo >> rispose Quentin abbassando la voce nella seconda parte riferendosi a quello che avevano fatto sabato sera, ridotti a scopare il sabato sera cercando di fare meno rumore possibile come le vecchie coppie, che tristezza.  
<< Cosa non potevate fare? >> domandò Rupert facendo arrossire entrambi.  
<< Niente d’importante tesoro, ora … Eliot, mi aiuti? >> gli chiese, non era mai stato tipo da cravatte, papillon o vestiti eleganti, non lui che continuava ad indossare felpe anche alle feste, Julia ed Eliot avevano ormai rinunciato a tentare di proporgli capi più ricercati.  
<< Babbani … babbani >> fu la risposta di Eliot prima di avvicinarsi a Rupert e sistemargli con gesti veloci la cravatta della scuola privata, chissà se era anche altrettanto veloce a slacciarne una fantasticò Quentin, forse per una volta poteva provare qualcosa di più ricercato. Lui continuava a trovare stupido che nella divisa di una scuola privata elementale fosse compresa una cravatta ma doveva ammettere che Rupert appariva veramente elegante, uno di quei piccoli damerini inglesi che si vedevano nelle riviste, quelli che sembravano finti.  
<< Posso non metterla? >> chiese loro Rupert prima che Eliot prendesse a pettinargli i capelli, solo perché non avevano lo stesso DNA non avrebbe permesso che Rupert prendesse il cattivo gusto nel vestire di Quentin.  
<< Il regolamento parla chiaro Rup >> replicò Eliot prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia e Quentin sorrise, ora c’era una questione più urgente a cui pensare. << Tornando a noi … sicuro che forse … potresti passare di persona >> suggerì Eliot, tutto ma quello no.

  
<< La risposta resterebbe la stessa, mi dispiace, dovrai cedere. Facciamo così: passo durante la pausa pranza e se sono pronti te li porto in ufficio, così ti cambi in bagno e quando vai a prendere Rupert le mamme ti assaltano come ogni pomeriggio >> lo provocò Quentin, l’effetto che Eliot faceva sulle mamme era qualcosa di straordinario, anche se apertamente e dichiaratamente gay il suo compagno ogni pomeriggio in cui si recava a prendere Rupert veniva letteralmente assalito dalle mamme che lo spogliavano con gli occhi, lui lo trovava divertente, Eliot no.  
<< Ti assaltano in branco, individuano il momento in cui sei distratto e partono all’attacco >> replicò Eliot, Quentin poteva anche trovarlo divertente ma lui no, e pensare che Margo ne aveva riso fino alle lacrime quando glielo aveva raccontato. Però l’idea era buona, poteva sperare almeno di poterne avere uno, in quanto a come avrebbe fatto prima … non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

  
<< Allora è deciso, ma fino ad allora … celeste o grigio? >> replicò Quentin aprendo l’anta del suo armadio e agitando le sue felpe … quello era l’incubo peggiore della sua vita pensò Eliot. << Grigio, limitiamo i danni Q >> replicò Eliot prima di indossare a malincuore la felpa, aveva un suo fascino pensò Quentin, di vantaggioso c’era sicuramente che quando sarebbe andato a trovarlo durante la pausa pranzo, perché sarebbe sicuramente passato, quella felpa sarebbe stata facile da togliere.  
<< Sembro uno sportivo sfigato >> fu la contestazione di Eliot osservandosi allo specchio, perché a lui?   
<< Se non fossi in ritardo ti proverei che non è così ma per ora … goditela >> rispose Quentin prima di rubargli un bacio e poi far cenno a Rupert di seguirlo. La felpa di Quentin gli stava larga, era antiestetica e tanto altro pensò Eliot, l’unico aspetto positivo era che aveva addosso l’odore di Quentin e … era ancora troppo presto per fare il pervertito, verso mezzogiorno sarebbe stato un orario migliore.


	7. day 7: Cospayling

L’idea era stata di Eliot, ovviamente.  
Quentin Coldwater era dell’idea che raggiunta una certa età, vent’anni ma anche diciotto, si dovesse smettere di celebrare Halloween per non parlare di dolcetto o scherzetto, meglio restare a casa, godersi un buon film horror e mandare Rupert di fuori con Margo e Julia, possibilmente Julia perché Margo avrebbe sicuramente trovato qualche festa a cui andare.

  
L’anno precedente era andata bene ma poi Margo ed Eliot avevano avuto l’idea di organizzare una festa di Halloween con i loro ex compagni di college, o meglio quelli che avevano reputato abbastanza interessanti per mantenere i contatti. Lui aveva protestato ma quando quei si alleavano era meglio assecondarli, avevano la bizzarra capacità di dialogare senza aprire bocca, solo con gli occhi che talvolta lo inquietava; così aveva chiesto suo padre se poteva badare a Rupert, e ovviamente suo padre lo avrebbe portato a fare dolcetto o scherzetto. Quello che più odiava era che avrebbe dovuto trovare un costume, possibilmente abbinato con quello di Eliot che in queste cose era sempre stato oltremodo meticoloso. La verità era che erano incredibilmente diversi: lui comprava le felpe e le maglie che aveva da Target durante i saldi, o nei centri commerciali sempre durante i saldi, Eliot invece si era sempre fatto fare tutto su misura, dai completi che usava per le occasioni formali agli abiti di tutti i giorni; lui sembrava uscito da una sit com degli anni’80 di bassa lega, Eliot da un catalogo di moda patinato.

  
<< Possiamo ancora fingere un’influenza e mandare tutti a casa >> dichiarò osservandosi allo specchio, i tempi in cui restava sul divano con un bicchiere di birra senza che nessuno si accorgesse di lui alle feste erano finiti, con uno come Eliot come partner era impossibile passare inosservati.  
<< Bambi si è impegnata tanto per questa festa, inoltre Josh ci ha promesso che sarebbe riuscito a venire >> fu la risposta di Eliot. Non che lui non adorasse Josh ma … in casa loro viveva un bambino di sette anni!  
<< Sai che sono sempre felice di vedere Josh ma siamo troppo … maturi per l’erba >> tentò di ribattere, prima di vedere Eliot … Margo aveva scelto bene quando aveva proposto come tema “Hollywood anni ’50 “pensò Quentin osservando Eliot, per fortuna dopo la festa avevano casa libera per …  lo sapeva lui cosa.  
<< Non si è mai troppo vecchi per un tiro, Q. Rilassati, almeno per questa sera, e non dimenticare le pillole >> gli sussurrò Eliot abbastanza vicino da poterlo baciare ma abbastanza lontano da lasciare a lui la decisione; gli antidepressivi li aveva presi e sarebbero stati le uniche pillole delle serata, peccato che l’ultima volta che l’avesse detto Josh per sbaglio, così diceva lui, aveva drogato l’alcool e si era risvegliato la mattina dopo con un mal di testa pazzesco, disteso a terra e l’unico aspetto positivo era stato Eliot nudo che aveva scambiato la sua spalla per un cuscino.

  
<< Non preoccuparti, tu piuttosto … non andiamo più al college >> ricordava bene come fosse Eliot al college e soprattutto come fosse dopo Mike, era stato allora che lui e Margo si erano preoccupati sul serio per lui e paradossalmente si erano avvicinati proprio in quelle settimane.  
<< Tranquillo, daddy … farò il bravo >> sussurrò Eliot prima di cominciare a strusciarsi su di lui seducente, se entro dieci minuti non avessero avuto casa piena di gente Quentin lo avrebbe sicuramente sbattuto sul letto per poi togliergli tutti i vestiti e scoparlo come meritava, una volta, due volte, tutta la notte. Purtroppo sentì il campanello e veloce cercò di apparire quantomeno discreto, se conosceva bene Margo al quinto squillo senza risposta sarebbe comunque entrata, e la volta in cui li aveva sorpresi mentre lo facevano sul bancone della cucina la ricordavano tutti e tre, specialmente lei.

  
<< Stai … stai veramente bene >> replicò prima che Eliot lo baciasse velocemente sulla bocca per poi dirigersi verso la porta. << Anche tu Q, anche tu stai bene vestito così >> replicò Eliot prima che Margo Hensen decidesse che l’attesa era durata troppo e aprisse la porta, ora si poteva davvero cominciare pensò Quentin osservandosi allo specchio, tutto sommato vestito come Humprey Bogart aveva un suo fascino.


	8. day 8: Shopping

Ai vestiti aveva sempre pensato Arielle.Che si trattasse di rammendarli, crearne di nuovi o di sistemare quelli di Rupert era sempre lei a occuparsene. Negli ultimi tempi avevano provato anche loro a fare qualcosa, ma solitamente Arielle quando osservava il risultato finale dal letto dove riposava ridacchiava e poi chiedeva ago e filo per correggere i loro errori.  
Erano passati due mesi dall’ultima volta in cui l’avevano vista sorridere, Quentin aveva ancora l’impressione che forse avrebbero dovuto portarla al torrente o almeno provarci ma oramai non potevano tornare indietro. Di recente aveva ripreso a dormire con Eliot e l’altro sembrava capirlo concedendogli i suoi spazi, si erano baciati più volte durante la notte e due sere prima aveva avuto il coraggio di toccare Eliot, sfiorarlo per tutto il corpo e infine fargli una sega ma sentiva che c’era qualcosa che mancava ed entrambi sapevano cosa fosse: Arielle. La stagione fredda però si avvicinava, dovevano provvedere e non solo per loro ma per Rupert, soprattutto per Rupert.

  
Si erano così recati al villaggio più vicino, principalmente avevano bisogno di pellicce secondo Eliot e lui gli aveva dato ragione, sentiva bene che a breve sarebbe ricaduto nella sua depressione e non aveva voglia di discutere su qualcosa di così inoffensivo.  
Sorrise nel vedere Eliot che stava scegliendo la pelliccia per Rupert che si era seduto per terra ad osservarlo, se non fosse stato per loro due si sarebbe probabilmente lasciato cadere nella depressione, Arielle era sua moglie ma Eliot era suo marito e aveva ancora lui, e il suo bambino. Spiegare a Rupert che la mamma non sarebbe più tornata era stato più difficile di quanto credesse, Arielle era stata a lungo malata e Rupert si era abituato alla malattia ma la vedeva ogni giorno e spiegargli che non sarebbe più tornata, che non c’era più e soprattutto che non era colpa di nessuno era stato difficile, senza Eliot non avrebbe trovato le parole.  
Rupert sembrava stava bene, sorrideva, li aiutava col mosaico ma Quentin temeva che prima o poi anche lui avrebbe mostrato segni di cedimento, Eliot era bravo a nascondere le emozioni ma Rupert era ancora un bambino e aveva appena perso la madre.  
<< Papà Quentin, come ti sembro? >> gli domandò Rupert prima di arrancare nella sua direzione, con quella pelliccia e il cappello, sembrava un piccolo cosacco pensò Quentin cercando di reprimere una risata.

  
<< Pronto per il Boshoi tesoro >> rispose lui prima che Rupert lo guardasse strano, né lui né Arielle avevano mai davvero compreso le citazioni e i riferimenti ad abitudini terrestri, Arielle ci aveva provato ma poi si era ammalata.  
<< Spiritoso, molto spiritoso, questa qui o quella nera? >> si intromise Eliot indicandogli un’altra pelliccia, a lui sembravano tutte uguali ma era anche vero che prima di Fillory aveva sempre indossato felpe e maglie semplici, non era il tipo che alle feste tutti conoscono o che si fa riconoscere, quello era Eliot, non lui.  
<< A me sembrano tutte uguali, se posso dirlo >> rispose beccandosi un’occhiata stizzita da parte di suo marito, era stata Arielle a chiedere, anzi pretendere, che lui sposasse Eliot e lo aveva fatto quando era stato evidente che non sarebbe guarita. Amava Eliot fin da … non sapeva indicare un momento preciso ma lo amava, e sposarlo … non ne avevano bisogno perché da sempre vivevano tutti e tre insieme, dividendo tranquillamente il letto e occupandosi di Rupert ma Arielle aveva insistito e si era ritrovato ad avere una moglie e un marito.  
<< Ma perché parlo con te di queste cose? Rupert non erediterà il tuo pessimo modo di vestire, non finché io sarò in vita >> lo rimproverò scherzosamente Eliot prima di mettersi a rovistare alla ricerca di qualcosa, il padrone della sartoria era il cognato di Arielle e solo per questo non li aveva ancora sbattuti fuori a calci pensò Quentin prima di vedere Eliot cominciare a camminare carponi, chissà cosa aveva trovato pensò prima di farsi distrarre dal posteriore dell’altro, era da troppo tempo che non vi faceva correre le mani.

  
<< Trovato! >> urlò Eliot agitando una stoffa di un colore che sembrava a metà tra il magenta e il blu scuro, colore che non credeva esistesse al mondo.  
<< Ti starebbe molto bene >> replicò prima che l’altro lo fulminasse con un’occhiataccia.  
<< Q, Q … dolce e ingenuo Q, non è per me ma per te, ti prendo le misure ed entro il prossimo mese sarà pronto, fidati di me >> fu la risposta di Eliot prima che gli si avvicinasse, se proprio voleva pensò Quentin rassegnato prima di stampargli un bacio sulla bocca, Rupert per fortuna impegnato a giocare con i gomitoli di lana peggio di un gatto; forse non era stata una pessima idea.

 


	9. day 9: Hanging Out with Friends

Solo perché avevano Rupert non voleva dire che non potessero uscire con gli altri.Ovviamente voleva dire che non potevano più stare alzati fino a tardi, fumare erba o bere qualsiasi liquore trovassero ma si poteva trovare qualcos’altro di divertente da fare. Non potevano nemmeno più passare la notte a scopare come facevano prima ma a quello avrebbero pensato dopo, per il momento si accontentavano di trovare qualche minuto per dormire.  
Erano uno straccio si disse Quentin osservando Eliot i cui occhiali coprivano strategicamente le occhiaie, Rupert li aveva tenuti svegli fino alle tre del mattino, prima voleva mangiare, poi doveva essere cambiato e infine … Quentin era sicuro che suo figlio avesse un lato sadico che ancora non aveva raggiunto l’apice. Avevano però pianificato quell’uscita con gli altri da troppo tempo per rinunciare e così adesso si trovavano in quel locale, le ragazze avevano diligentemente coccolato Rupert, la cameriera moriva dalla voglia di prenderlo in braccio, Penny li guardava scocciato ed Eliot era in quello stato a metà tra il sonno e la veglia.

  
<< Dunque, tutto bene? >> domandò Julia mentre Margo aveva iniziato a punzecchiare Eliot con una forchetta, Kady era abbracciata a Penny ed Alice stava coccolando Rupert, era bello che lui ed Alice fossero rimasti amici anche se erano stati insieme per appena poche settimane.  
<< Sono due notti che dormo al massimo mezz’ora a notte, Rupert non fa che piangere … e la mattina dorme come un sasso, se Eliot non lo svegliasse per farlo mangiare dubito si ricorderebbe. Sono distrutto e … non faccio sesso da quattro mesi, avevamo degli standard >> le sussurrò sottovoce, il periodo di massima astinenza tra lui ed Eliot era stato di sei giorni, erano sempre stati dei tipi passionali, se solo le pareti del loro appartamento avessero potuto parlare.  
<< Dicono che i primi mesi siano i peggio ma … dorme? >> gli domandò Julia riferendosi ad Eliot, Margo aveva ormai desistito dal tentare di svegliarlo con la forchetta ed era passata a dargli dei calci sotto il tavolo.  
<< Almeno lui >> replicò Quentin prima che Alice gli passasse Rupert, suo figlio lo guardò imbronciato prima di addormentarsi tra le sue braccia come l’angioletto che lui ed Eliot sapevano fin troppo bene che non era.

  
<< È adorabile, un bambino veramente adorabile, come si chiama? >> domandò la cameriera avvicinandosi pronta a prendere le ordinazioni.  
<< Rupert Coldwaught, può prenderlo se vuole, lo affittiamo per 50 dollari a notte >> intervenne Eliot che si era momentaneamente ridestato, questa volta il calcio gli arrivò da Quentin mentre la cameriera li osservava sorpresa e cercava di trovare ironia o sarcasmo in quelle parole.  
<< Lo ignori, scherza sempre inoltre abbiamo dormito poco la scorsa notte >> si difese Quentin prima che Rupert aprisse gli occhi e lo guardasse come se lo avesse disturbato nel bel mezzo di qualche faccenda importante e urgente. E in effetti il riposino delle undici era importante e urgente per Rupert.  
<< Può ripassare tra cinque minuti? >> suggerì Margo con un sorriso tutto-denti prima di coinvolgere Eliot in una conversazione, Quentin aveva bisogno di dormire ma non poteva farlo, non in piena mattinata.

  
<< Avete provato a spegnere il baby monitor? Forse prima o poi si stancherà di piangere >> suggerì Penny, ci avevano provato, purtroppo vivevano a New York e non nel New Jersey.  
<< Non si stanca Penny, non si stanca >> rispose Quentin, sentiva di aver rovinato quell’uscita ma … gli era mancato essere con i suoi amici, persino Josh che era appena arrivato, forse … sicuramente sapeva dove procurarsi qualcosa di forte, abbastanza da far dormire lui ed Eliot.  
Sentì la mano di Eliot stringere la sua sotto il tavolo e sorrise, in fondo aveva tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno, poteva sopravvivere ad altre notti in bianco.


	10. day 10: with animal ear

L’idea era stata della sua mamma, e Rupert l’adorava.In quei giorni i suoi papà erano stati fin troppo impegnati con il mosaico, Rupert non sapeva esattamente a cosa servisse ma secondo i suoi papà completare quel mosaico era importante per qualcosa che sarebbe avvenuto in futuro ma se ne occupavano solo loro. Un paio di volte lui e la mamma avevano contribuito ma lui si era presto annoiato e come aveva chiarito papà Quentin il mosaico era compito suo e di papà Eliot ed era meglio che vi badassero solo loro.  
La mamma ultimamente non stava molto bene, papà Quentin gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi ma da come si guardavano tutti e tre Rupert aveva intuito che si trattava di qualcosa di grave, come quando l’estate scorsa si era ammalato. La mamma però lo aveva rassicurato e aveva deciso di fargli un regalo, Rupert era rimasto immobile a guardarla cucire prima di uscire fuori casa e sistemare alcune piastrelle del mosaico, papà Quentin e papà Eliot erano al villaggio, non sapeva perché ma era raro che andassero tutti e due, e sarebbero tornati solamente il giorno seguente.  
Dopo un po’ era tornato in casa e la mamma sembrava aver finito si disse osservando il suo nuovo regalo: non sapeva a cosa servissero ma erano fantastiche.  
<< Tuo padre una volta ha parlato di certe “conigliette di Playboy “e mi ha dato l’idea, sembra che fossero la corte di un signore che vendeva gazzette >> gli aveva spiegato sua madre prima che lui si sistemasse quelle orecchie da coniglio in testa e poi corresse a rimirarsi davanti lo specchio.

  
Sua madre aveva riso nel vederlo così, un po’ meno aveva riso papà Quentin al suo ritorno quando lui gli aveva spiegato il perché, papà Eliot invece aveva avuto un attacco di riso che aveva meravigliato tutti loro, lui lo aveva sicuramente trovato divertente si era detto Rupert quella sera. Le aveva indossate per tutto il giorno, le aveva tolte solo perché tutti e tre i suoi genitori lo avevano supplicato, ma erano troppo belle … forse, per fortuna dormiva da solo perché era un bambino grande adesso si disse prima di tastare sul comodino alla ricerca.  
<< Io ci ho provato, mi ha giurato che non ci avrebbe dormito >> si difese Arielle, Rupert era testardo come Quentin, tale padre tale figlio si era detto.  
<< È un adorabile angioletto, una versione in piccolo di Bugs Bunny >> replicò Eliot con un sorriso estasiato, Rupert che dormiva con quelle orecchie di coniglio in testa era adorabile, se solo avesse avuto a disposizione la tecnologia … ne sarebbero venute fuori delle foto fantastiche.

  
<< Un adorabile angioletto che deve imparare che “no “vuol dire “no”, non è poi così difficile >> dichiarò Quentin sottovoce. Rupert era adorabile ma doveva imparare a gestire i rifiuti, odiava dover fare il genitore cattivo ma Eliot e Arielle erano del tutto incapaci di rifiutare qualcosa a Rupert, avrebbero ceduto ad ogni suo capriccio anche se illogico e dannoso.  
 << Quentin, è un bambino adorabile, lo sgrido io questa volta, va bene? >> disse Arielle prima di dare un bacio sulla guancia a Eliot, uno a Quentin sulla bocca e poi sospingerli lentamente fuori dalla stanza.

  
***

  
<< Non pensavo le avreste tenute! >> esclamò Rupert quando si decise a chiudere il baule.  
Sapeva bene che i suoi papà conservavano tutte le sue cose, una “cosa da reality show “secondo papà Eliot ma era anche vero che in oltre vent’anni c’erano cose che non avrebbe mai capito dei discorsi dei suoi papà. Non viveva più a casa da anni ma siccome stava per sposarsi aveva deciso di prendere alcune delle sue vecchie cose per poi poterle trasferire nella nuova casa che lui e Janet avevano da poco rimesso a nuovo.  
<< Abbiamo tenuto tutto, come le peggiori casalinghe del Midwest >> fu la replica di papà Eliot … e un’altra citazione che lui non avrebbe mai capito.

  
<< Credevo che daddy le avesse buttate >> dichiarò Rupert indicandole, poco dopo sua madre aveva cominciato a stare male sul serio, i suoi papà avevano cercato di non farglielo notare ed era grato a entrambi per quello.  
<< Potrebbe averle buttate … e io potrei averle ripescate >> fu la risposta divertita di papà Eliot che lo fece sorridere, papà Eliot aveva sempre avuto un umorismo bizzarro ma efficace.  
<< E io ne ero sicuro >> dichiarò Quentin avvicinandosi ai due, li conosceva entrambi fin troppo bene facendolo scoppiare a ridere, la sua famiglia per quanto strana e bizzarra era riuscita a dargli un equilibro, fin da quando sua madre aveva cominciato a cucirgli quelle orecchie da coniglio.

 


	11. day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

Margo doveva smetterla di presentarsi da loro ad ogni ora del giorno con regali per Rupert.Non che non amasse Margo, Quentin in realtà adorava la castana e sapeva fin troppo bene che scegliere Eliot significava accettare le ingerenze di Margo nella loro vita dato che quei due erano uniti da un’amicizia inquietantemente simbiotica. Adorava averla per casa, adorava che Rupert le volesse bene, e c’era stata quella volta in cui … beh, nella vita bisogna provare di tutto si era detto la mattina seguente quando si era svegliato senza vestiti tra Eliot e Margo nella stessa condizione. Odiava doverle dire di controllarsi perché non era adatto per il ruolo di genitore cattivo ma era anche vero che Eliot non riusciva a negare nulla a Rupert a meno che non fosse strettamente necessario.

  
<< Non … non avresti dovuto comprarlo >> disse osservando Rupert che giocava con Eliot, c’erano momenti in cui era sicuro di avere due figli, non uno, e quello era sicuramente uno di quei momenti, e non era nemmeno tutta colpa di Margo.  
<< Che posso dirti? L’ho visto, me ne sono innamorata e l’ho comprato, puoi sempre restituirlo ma fossi in te non lo farei >> fu la risposta di Margo prima di allungargli un bacio sulla guancia come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
<< Non farmi sembrare così cattivo, i bambini si stanno divertendo tanto >> replicò cercando di non ridere indicandole Eliot e Rupert, Rupert aveva sempre preferito il moro ed Eliot era un genitore incredibile, nessuno si sarebbe aspettato che qualcuno così amante degli eccessi, qualsiasi tipo di eccessi, potesse divenire un giorno un padre modello eppure Eliot Waugh era scivolato dolcemente nella paternità come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, tanto che c’erano occasioni in cui Quentin era geloso del rapporto che avevano il suo compagno e suo figlio.  
<< Dovrai farli smettere, almeno per cena >> rispose Margo con aria sognante, Quentin a volte aveva l’impressione di sentirsi una sorta di terzo incomodo quando Margo si presentava a casa sua, quei due erano fin troppo uniti.  
<< Per allora si saranno stancati, e togli quella mano >> la riprese cercando di non ridere prima che Margo togliesse la sua mano dal suo fondoschiena ridacchiando, dormi con qualcuno una notte sola sotto effetto di alcool e droghe e quel qualcuno si sente in diritto di toccarti in ogni occasione, eppure non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di Margo Hensen. << Molto bene, bambini, se ora volete ascoltarmi … Rupert, il regalo di zia Margo è adorabile, ma ora vatti a cambiare, Eliot … credo sia opportuno che ora parliamo di cose da adulti >> aggiunse rivolgendosi ai due che lo guardarono sardonici, ecco da chi Rupert aveva imparato quello sguardo, e da chi altri?

  
<< Ascolta papà, Rup, e ringrazia zia Margo >> replicò Eliot prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte; Rupert non sembrava convinto ma obbedì, Julia una volta aveva scherzato sostenendo che Margo e Rupert fossero segretamente fidanzati, sicuramente il bambino non perdeva occasione per farsi coccolare dalla castana.  
<< Di cosa dobbiamo parlare? >> domandò Eliot una volta che Rupert fu in camera sua, Margo doveva smettere di viziarlo o almeno smetterla con tutti quei regali ogni volta che si recava a trovarli altrimenti non avrebbero più saputo dove mettere giocattoli, pigiami e tanto altro che la castana aveva comprato per Rupert.  
<< Dell’elefante nella stanza >> rispose Quentin, cercando di non suonare sgarbato, il kigurumis era adorabile su Rupert ma non voleva nemmeno pensare a quanto fosse costato, almeno margo conosceva le misure di Rupert.  
<< Margo … sai che io ti voglio tanto, ma tanto bene, ma … forse dovresti … non dico smettere ma non portare sempre regali quando ci vieni a trovare, a volte sospetto che Rup ti voglia bene più per i regali che per la persona fantastica che sei >> dichiarò Eliot, anche Quentin aveva avuto quel sospetto ma affrontare Margo … non era così coraggioso.

  
<< Malfidato che non sei altro! Se vuoi così va bene, ma dovremo sentire cosa ne pensa Rupert >> rispose Margo prima di bussare alla porta della stanza di Rupert. << Rup, è vero che noi siamo fidanzati? >> domandò seducente.  
<< Si, come papà Quentin e papà Eliot >> fu la risposta che venne dall’altro lato, risposta che fece scoppiare Margo Hensen a ridere mentre Quentin ed Eliot si guardavano imbarazzati. << Avete la vostra risposta … però voglio una foto >> replicò Margo che aveva le lacrime agli occhi dal tanto ridere.


	12. day 12: Making Out

Aveva bisogno di quello, oh ne aveva così bisogno pensò Quentin prima di tornare a concentrarsi sulle labbra di Eliot.  
Doveva ringraziare Arielle per quello, sua moglie sapeva esattamente cosa faceva quando quel pomeriggio si era offerta di portare Rupert in giro per un po’, perché avendo da poco imparato a camminare Rupert facesse pratica aveva spiegato loro con un’occhiata maliziosa. Nemmeno il tempo di chiudere la porta e lui si era buttato sulle labbra di Eliot come uno che era appena uscito da un deserto. L’altro aveva subito ricambiato il bacio e senza che sapesse esattamente come erano finiti contro la parete della stanza da letto.  
Non era fiero di averlo preso lì, senza tanti complimenti ma il corpo di Eliot accendeva il suo desiderio in una maniera che non aveva mai saputo spiegarsi, e l’altro non era che si fosse opposto, tutt’altro dato che aveva spalancato le gambe come una spogliarellista e aveva cercato la sua bocca con passione crescente ansimando e gemendo il suo nome. Solo dopo si erano trasferiti sul letto anche se si erano solamente baciati, e che baci.  
In quel momento niente era più importante delle labbra di Eliot, nemmeno il mosaico, Quentin voleva assaggiarle, rovinarle, assaporarle fino in fondo, voleva sentirle mentre gli leccavano un capezzolo e poi l’altro, voleva sentirle attorno al suo cazzo mentre Eliot lo succhiava in un modo che poteva definire solamente fantastico, aveva bisogno di quelle labbra.

  
<< Quanto tempo abbiamo? >> gli chiese Eliot tra un bacio e l’altro, Quentin non voleva pensare a quanto tempo avessero, non mentre sentiva il suo pene tornare a nuova vita, era così tremendamente eccitato ed era Eliot e renderlo così, il massimo sarebbe stato poter avere il moro e Arielle insieme ma a quello avrebbero potuto pensare quella notte.   
<< Tutto il tempo che ci serve >> rispose lui prima di riprendere a baciarlo, questa volta fece aderire i loro corpi strappando un gemito all’altro, Eliot era sensualità pura, uno di quei corpi capaci di ispirare sesso anche nel più eterosessuale degli uomini, e prima di incontrarlo Quentin Coldwater era sicuro di essere etero, e con una cotta per Julia.

  
Sentì l’altro far aderire ancora di più i loro corpi e si godette la frizione dei loro corpi cercando ancora di più le labbra di Eliot, non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza si disse prima che l’altro si allontanasse, le labbra gonfie dei suoi baci.  
<< Sicuro che riesci a reggere il secondo round? >> sussurrò Eliot malizioso prima di portare le sue mani dietro la schiena di Quentin e attirarlo nuovamente a sé, Quentin aveva approfittato della pausa per dedicarsi a lasciare piccolo baci sul collo dell’altro. Sul momento gli rispose cominciando a succhiare quel punto che sapeva fare impazzire l’altro e fu ricompensato da un gemito particolarmente alto di Eliot e dalle unghie che l’altro gli piantò sulla schiena, se avessero continuato così Eliot gli avrebbe lasciato dei segni, ma stranamente non gl’importava.  
<< Sfidami >> rispose staccandosi dall’altro e portando le sue mani sui fianchi di Eliot, se fosse stato possibile fermare il tempo sarebbe voluto rimanere così, lui ed Eliot avvinti, le labbra gonfie di Eliot, le loro erezioni che si toccavano e il calore del corpo del moro contro il suo, finalmente liberi dai vestiti.  
Eliot non se lo fece ripetere e invertì le posizioni riprendendo a baciarlo, Quentin era ben felice di lasciarli il comando quella volta, sentirsi desiderato in quella maniera lo inebriava, lo faceva sentire amato e accettato e mai come in quei momenti si scopriva innamorato di Eliot.

  
Stava per chiedergli, implorarlo, pregarlo anzi, di prendere l’olio e sbrigarsi perché voleva essere scopato e lo voleva subito quando la porta si aprì rivelando Arielle che li guardò senza una traccia di pudore o di malizia, semplicemente come se fosse qualcosa a cui era abituata, e tutti e tre sapevano che era così.  
<< Scusate tanto, io e Rupert siamo tornati però … vi aspettiamo di fuori quando avete finito >> dichiarò Arielle prima di richiudere la porta, Eliot non poté impedirsi di ridere quando la porta si chiuse mentre lui si limitò a sorridere.  
<< Dieci minuti e poi li raggiungiamo >> gli domandò Eliot quando smise di ridere prima di mettersi a cercare l’olio che solitamente usavano.  
<< Dieci minuti? Sicuro di durare così tanto? >> lo provocò lui prima che Eliot stappasse la boccetta.  
<< Io si, non so te Coldwater >> fu la pronta replica di Eliot prima che tornasse a baciarlo, le sue dita che percorrevano il suo corpo sempre più in basso.


	13. day 13: Eating an Ice Cream

Incontrare Julia di ritorno a casa era stato un bene si disse Quentin, era da troppo tempo che non vedeva la sua migliore amica.Ovviamente aveva superato la sua cotta adolescenziale per lei, ovviamente non erano più al college ma sembrava impossibile riuscire a vedersi come prima, e non a causa di tutte le novità nella loro vita, Eliot e Rupert per primi.  
Era sicuro che Eliot non avrebbe avuto nulla in contrario se Julia fosse rimasta per cena, il suo compagno adorava avere casa piena di gente, Rupert o non Rupert. Quando aprì la porta rimase spiazzato nel non sentire alcun rumore, Eliot e Rupert dovevano essere sicuramente tornati dall’appuntamento del pediatra pensò controllando velocemente la conversazione con Eliot, a quell’ora dovevano essere sicuramente a casa. Stava per preoccuparsi, aveva già cominciato a tremare si rese conto quando fu Julia a sistemargli il cellulare in tasca dato che lui non ci riusciva, quando sentì delle risate provenire dalla cucina e tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

  
Julia lo seguì in cucina dove il suo compagno e suo figlio erano seduti tranquilli e stavano mangiando gelato direttamente dal barattolo … e quando avevano comprato il gelato pensò Quentin.  
<< Q! bentornato … e c’è anche Julia con te >> li salutò Eliot, Rupert sembrò indeciso se correre ad abbracciare Julia o concentrarsi sul gelato. Il gelato poteva finire e Julia c’era sempre si disse prima di tornare ad usare il cucchiaino.  
<< Ciao Eliot, Rup >> li salutò Julia a disagio, a Quentin dispiaceva che la sua migliore amica e il suo compagno non riuscissero ad andare d’accordo ma se c’era una donna per Eliot quella era Margo Hensen, le altre erano a malapena degne di un suo saluto, Julia compresa.  
<< Avete intenzione di finirlo da soli? >> domandò Quentin, la tentazione di fare una foto era fortissima in quel momento.  
<< Se vuoi puoi unirti a noi … altrimenti puoi sederti e guardarci, non ci imbarazziamo mica? >> gli rispose Eliot prima di iniziare a leccare il cucchiaino con quella che ad occhi esterni sarebbe sembrata assoluta indifferenza ma che per Quentin era una provocazione bella e buona. La bocca di Eliot attorno a quella superficie metallica che lo attraversava lentamente, la lingua che lentamente lo percorreva tutto leccando ogni singola goccia rimasta … era più che sufficiente per fargli venire un’erezione si disse nel sentire i pantaloni più stretti, ed Eliot lo sapeva, oh se lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

  
<< Tutto bene Quentin? Quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai preso … le tue medicine? >> gli domandò Julia preoccupata sussurrando le ultime parole, Quentin non aveva mai fatto mistero dei suoi problemi e negarli con Julia, che lo conosceva fin dall’infanzia, era impossibile si disse.  
<< Questa mattina e … perché non tieni Rupert per la notte? >> le propose Quentin, Eliot lo guardò malizioso prima di continuare tranquillamente il suo spettacolino e Rupert spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
<< Posso restare alzato fino a tardi? >> domandò Rupert decidendo che quello era sicuramente più allettante del gelato.  
<< Assolutamente no. Perché non fai vedere a zia Julia il nuovo pigiama che ti ha comprato zia Margo? >> rispose Quentin prima che Julia sorridesse saputa, era impossibile nasconderle qualcosa.  
<< Un nuovo pigiama? Voglio assolutamente vederlo >> propose Julia prima di prendere Rupert per mano, il tempo di allontanarsi dal loro campo visivo e Quentin si decise ad assaltare le labbra di Eliot, ancora fredde a causa del gelato.

  
<< Avevi pianificato tutto fin dal principio >> lo accusò prima di premere il suo corpo contro quello del più alto.  
<< No … o forse sì? >> lo provocò Eliot quando si separarono.

  
***

  
Ricadde sul letto, era da tempo che non si concedevano simili variazioni.  
<< Questa … è stata l’idea migliore che hai avuto … da mesi >> ansimò Eliot, i capelli in disordine, il torace che si alzava e si abbassa, e le lenzuola sporche di gelato.  
<< Come se non avessi previsto tutto >> replicò Quentin, era sicuro di avere del gelato anche tra i capelli ma non gl’importava.  
<< Abbiamo bisogno di una doccia … e di nuove lenzuola >> sussurrò Eliot prima di cercare nuovamente le sue labbra.

  
<< Abbiamo tutta la notte, e sono sicuro che un’idea ci verrà in mente >> dichiarò Quentin prima di portare le dita in direzione della vaschetta di gelato, quello sicuramente non era come consigliavano di mangiarlo.  
<< Sono aperto a nuove idee Q >> lo provò Eliot poco prima che Quentin cominciasse lentamente a percorrere il suo corpo con le dita nuovamente sporche di gelato, leccarlo via sarebbe stato assolutamente perfetto e … dovevano acquistarne di nuovo si disse Quentin Coldwater.


	14. day 14: Genderbend

Quinn Coldwater era sicura, sicurissima che c’era un momento in cui la sua vita era finita sottosopra per poi assestarsi in una tranquillità rilassante e borghese.Tutto nella sua vita era stato se non previsto almeno calcolato … questo finché non aveva incontrato Ellie, come quella ragazza del Midwest che però sembrava incarnare l’aria dell’élite di New York le avesse rubato il cuore era un mistero che non voleva indagare.  
Non erano mai state esclusive, non per sua scelta ma le andava bene se potevano stare insieme, ed era così che si era ritrovata con un test di gravidanza in mano e il terrore di dover comunicare all’amore della sua vita che aspettava un bambino e non aveva l’assoluta certezza su chi potesse essere il padre. Aveva temuto che Ellie urlasse, che lo piantasse o semplicemente facesse le valige e se ne andasse, era sempre stata una donna terrorizzata dall’idea della maternità a causa dei pessimi genitori che aveva avuto e lei lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
E invece Ellie era rimasta, aveva avuto paura all’inizio ma sicuramente meno di lei e ora si comportava come se fosse lei la madre di Rupert tanto che gli estranei spesso le chiedevano come avesse fatto a scegliere il donatore perché Rupert non le assomigliava affatto, facendola sorridere.

  
Anche ora che li stava osservando … Ellie era scivolata nella maternità come se fosse la cosa più naturale per lei, non che avesse dimenticato i party e le sbronze ma si era data una regolata. Lei invece aveva dei momenti in cui si sentiva a disagio, forse perché aveva ricominciato con le pasticche una volta terminato di allattare, con Rupert accanto però i suoi attacchi depressivi erano completamente sotto controllo, la sua vita stava andando meglio di quanto credesse.  
<< Tutto bene voi due? >> osservandoli, come fosse possibile che l’altra avesse tutta quell’energia dopo una mattinata trascorsa dietro a Rupert era un mistero, quello e il sesso fantastico che avevano avuto la notte scorsa.  
<< Dovresti raggiungerci >> fu la risposta di Ellie prima di sistemarsi meglio sull’altalena, la gonna le aderiva in maniera oltremodo sexy alle gambe, e non era l’unica a pensarlo si disse.  
<< Come ordini >> rispose, Ellie sembrava uscita da un catalogo di Vogue, lei da un catalogo di Target … e Rupert era un mix dei due.

  
Si sistemò accanto a lei, tempo cinque minuti e veloce si chinò sull’altra per baciarla, le labbra di Ellie erano così inebrianti, quasi una droga. Abbastanza per far girare almeno metà del parco si disse con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
<< Di nuovo Q? di nuovo >> domandò Ellie con un sorriso malizioso prima di darsi una piccola spinta, la gonna che aderiva ancora di più.  
<< Sempre >> rispose lei abbracciandola, era tutto così perfetto, rilassante e perfetto come non avrebbe mai osato pensare.


	15. day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

Arielle non riusciva a capire da dove venissero Quentin ed Eliot.Gli abiti che avevano indossato durante le sue prime visite al cottage erano strani oltre ad essere fatti di un materiale che non conosceva e che non credeva fosse possibile riprodurre, entrambi erano stati evasivi sull’argomento e a lei stava bene, c’erano dei misteri attorno a quei due ma era abbastanza furba da attendere che fossero loro a parlarne.  
Anche ora che era incinta li sentiva fare strani discorsi a proposito di un fantomatico “pre-maman “, cosa significasse non voleva saperlo, semplicemente bastava allargare gli abiti che portava senza bisogno di comprarne degli altri … chi mai avrebbe comprato abiti nuovi da indossare solamente per nove mesi?  
Anche ora osservandosi allo specchio si disse che andava bene, l’abito era lo stesso che indossava lo scorso autunno, lo aveva semplicemente allargato e probabilmente avrebbe l’azione a breve senza bisogno di buttare denaro dalla finestra, denaro che nemmeno possedevano tra le altre cose.

  
<< Sister wife, sicura che non vuoi passare al villaggio? >> la salutò quando uscì all’aperto, Quentin chino sul mosaico ed Eliot che aveva in mano il disegno del giorno, quel termine la faceva ridere, dove Eliot lo avesse sentito non lo capiva ma le piaceva, un qualche posto vicino il luogo dov’era nato, un luogo di cui lei mai aveva sentito parlare.  
<< Sicurissima, ho affidato il mio giro a mia sorella, ci porterà il denaro ma non è abbastanza da buttarlo via >> replicò prima di sedersi accanto a lui, a volte aveva l’impressione che Eliot avesse un segreto o che avesse vissuto più vite prima di incontrare Quentin e lei ma per discrezione non ne parlavano, sapeva così poco di loro pensò, ma sapeva quanto era importante sapere: che si amavano, che la amavano e che avrebbero avuto un bambino. Ed era sufficiente.  
<< Non lo buttiamo via, lo investiamo sister wife, lo investiamo >> fu la replica di Eliot prima che Quentin li raggiungesse, anche lui era della stessa idea del castano ma Arielle non capiva perché buttare così il denaro, e tutto per degli abiti.  
<< … forse dovresti comprare qualcosa … anche per dopo >> le suggerì Quentin.

  
<< A meno che non vogliate fare come quella famiglia che ha avuto diciannove figli dubito che li riutilizzerò, mi basta allargare quelli che ho, e non pensateci nemmeno >> ribatté Arielle, non aveva ancora capito cosa fosse un reality show ma per lei un figlio era più che sufficiente, massimo due.  
<< Non avrei mai creduto che guardassi “The Duggars “>> dichiarò Quentin riferendosi ad Eliot, quella realtà per lui nato e cresciuto a New York era lontanissima, eppure c’era stato un tempo in cui Eliot era stato un ragazzino spaventato del Mid west  
<< Detestavo quello show, ma mio padre lo considerava “giusto “, se capisci cosa intendo >> fu la risposta di Eliot, suo padre le aveva provate tutte pur di “aggiustarlo “… niente aveva mai realmente funzionato e non solo perché si sentiva come se non ci fosse niente da aggiustare.  
<< Avevi anche … insomma … ci siamo capiti >> lo provocò Quentin.  
<< Tutto l’armadio del perfetto Hillbilly , ma è un segreto >> replicò Eliot prima di poggiare l’indice sulle labbra di Quentin facendola sorridere, non aveva mai pensato ai due con un diverso stile di vestiario ma era evidente che un tempo avevano avuto abiti differenti.

  
***

  
<< Devo proprio farlo? >> domandò Rupert osservandosi allo specchio, non era il suo solito stile di vestiario e si sentiva tremendamente a disagio.  
Fosse stato per lui si sarebbe sposato tranquillamente con Janet senza dirlo a nessuno, poi ne avrebbe parlato ai suoi papà in un secondo tempo ma la sua fidanzata era una ragazza testarda e alla fine aveva ottenuto che ci fosse un vero matrimonio.  
<< Assolutamente sì, stai benissimo così … inoltre è abbastanza stretto da non permetterti di scappare nel caso avessi un ripensamento >> lo prese in giro papà Quentin, spiritoso, davvero spiritoso pensò Rupert.  
<< Papà Eliot non me lo perdonerebbe mai, e Janet con lui >> replicò Rupert … era ancora in tempo per avvisare Janet e fuggire con lei.  
<< È solamente per oggi, poi potresti usarlo per delle tende … o una buona coperta >> fu la risposta di papà Quentin, geniale.

  
<< Naaa, in fondo mi sta bene, solo … non è il mio stile, come direste voi >> non capiva la metà dei termini che usavano i suoi papà ma andava bene così, dopo tanto tempo ci si abituava.  
<< E allora rendimi fiero di te >> gli suggerì papà Quentin prima di abbracciarlo proprio mentre la porta si apriva rivelando papà Eliot, ora o mai più si disse Rupert, era venuto il momento di sposarsi, e non avrebbe deluso nessuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so bene che Hillbilly è un insulto, passatemelo per ovvi motivi. E si, conosco "The Duggars " e no, non ho una buona opinione di quella famiglia, affatto


	16. day 16: During Their Morning Rituals

Rupert era abituato a quella routine.  
La mamma negli ultimi tempi non si sentiva bene, stava spesso a letto e detestava il rumore, aveva imparato a non fare rumore la mattina quando si alzava. Avrebbe voluto che tutto tornasse come prima quando saltava nel letto dei suoi genitori ogni volta che voleva, papà Quentin che nascondeva la testa sotto il cuscino cercando di dormire, la mamma rideva e papà Eliot giocava con lui finché la mamma non decideva che dovevano alzarsi.  
Adesso invece la mamma rimaneva a letto e aveva sentito i suoi papà parlare di sistemarla in un letto a parte per non disturbarla la notte, qualsiasi cosa volesse dire. Non riusciva a capire cosa volesse e perché la mamma non guarisse, lui quando aveva la febbre era guarito dopo una settimana … perché la mamma non guariva?

  
Aveva chiesto a papà Quentin cosa avesse la mamma e papà Quentin gli aveva risposto che la mamma aveva una lunga malattia, ma non aveva risposto alla domanda su quando sarebbe guarita. Solitamente i suoi papà si occupavano del mosaico mentre la mamma si occupava delle sue consegne e lui sceglieva dove andare ma negli ultimi tempi la mamma non riusciva più a fare le consegne, si era proposto lui ma la mamma e papà Eliot avevano dichiarato che no, era troppo piccolo per le consegne. Per questo ogni mattina quando si svegliava sentiva i suoi papà già alle prese con il mosaico e la mamma che cucinava la colazione, poi la serviva a tavola e tornava a letto, del resto si occupavano i suoi papà.  
Quella mattina si era svegliato non sentendo alcun odore, forse la mamma era stanca aveva pensato prima di alzarsi, la mamma aveva appena cominciato a preparare la colazione mentre papà Quentin era accanto a lei ad aiutarla e papà Eliot si stava occupando del nuovo disegno per il mosaico seduto al tavolo. Era rimasto qualche istante ad osservarli in silenzio, poi si era avvicinato.

  
<< Posso avere più latte oggi? >> domandò prima che papà Eliot lo prendesse in braccio e gli mostrasse il nuovo disegno del mosaico.  
<< Tutto quello che vuoi tesoro >> rispose la mamma con un sorriso stanco, papà Quentin la stava letteralmente sostenendo si accorse Rupert ma preferì non dirlo, doveva essere sicuramente a causa della malattia della mamma si disse.  
<< Posso occuparmi io delle consegne oggi? >> chiese speranzoso e vide tutti e tre rabbuiarsi.  
<< Te lo abbiamo già detto Rup, no; però ammiro che tu sia così testardo >> gli rispose papà Eliot prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte, lui voleva solamente che tutto tornasse come prima, quella nuova routine non gli piaceva affatto. Voleva dirlo ma fu quello il momento in cui la mamma gli mise davanti la sua colazione, ma ne avrebbe riparlato si disse.

  
***

  
Lo sapeva bene dove fosse andato Theodore, oh se lo sapeva si disse Rupert affrettando il passo.  
Non era contrario a che suo figlio si sposasse, solo avrebbe preferito essere avvisato, e che non fuggisse con la figlia del giudice nel cuore della notte … ma sapeva esattamente dove fosse andato, oh se lo sapeva. Non gl’importava di disturbare la routine dei suoi papà, non quando si trattava di un’emergenza.  
<< Papà! Apri questa porta! So bene che quel disgraziato e qui! Smetti di fare il nonno premuroso e fai il nonno indignato! >> urlò prima di cominciare a bussare, non sapeva a chi dei due si riferisse ma non importava.

  
<< Rupert, è sempre così bello vederti, anche se potresti evitare di bussare così forte: più passa il tempo e più abbiamo il sonno leggero >> lo rimproverò papà Eliot quando aprì la porta. Sonno leggero un accidente pensò Rupert Coldwaugh era sicuro che in quel preciso momento papà Quentin stesse cercando un sistema per far fuggire Theodore da lì, papà Eliot era sempre stato quello abile con le parole.  
<< Non hai mai avuto il sonno leggero papà, dov’è Theodore? >> domandò cercando di non arrabbiarsi, anche se papà Eliot glielo stava rendendo difficile.  
<< Credevo fosse a casa tua, e non restare lì impalato sulla porta … come saprai prima del mosaico io e tuo padre facciamo colazione, vuoi unirti a noi e poi spiegarci per quale motivo hai viaggiato tutta la notte? >> gli propose papà Eliot, o stava al suo gioco o niente si arrese Rupert, genitori … ma cosa aveva fatto di male per essere obbligato a seguire la loro routine mattiniera.

  
<< Rupert! Eri tu alla porta allora? Aggiungo un posto per la colazione e poi riposati pure, per essere qui di prima mattina devi aver viaggiato tutta la notte, tutto bene a casa? >> lo salutò papà Quentin prima di abbracciarlo, falso come una banconota da tre dollari, così diceva papà Eliot e lui non aveva mai capito cosa volesse dire ma gli piaceva come suonava.  
<< Tutto bene … finiamo questa routine e poi ne riparliamo, sappiatelo >> rispose lui, scalfire la routine mattutina dei suoi papà era quasi impossibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene si, prima apparizione, sebbene solo nominati, dei grankids, solo uno ma cmq ci sto lavorando


	17. day 17: Spooning

<< Sai cosa mi piacerebbe? >> gli domandò Eliot prima che lo stringesse a sé.Era da tanto che non si concedevano un pomeriggio da soli, tutti e due da soli. Arielle prima e la nascita di Rupert avevano complicato tutto, Quentin Coldwater amava la sua famiglia ma amava anche quando erano stati solamente lui ed Eliot Waugh.  
Arielle aveva chiesto a Rupert se volesse accompagnarla nel suo giro pomeridiano e il bambino aveva accettato, Quentin sapeva bene che sua moglie voleva lasciare a entrambi un po’ d’intimità inoltre c’erano quei mal di testa, forse se avesse avuto qualcosa da fare sarebbero scomparsi o avrebbe saputo come ignorarli.

  
Avevano fatto l’amore due volte quel pomeriggio, prima contro la porta della camera da letto, Eliot che lo stringeva a sé e gli graffiava la schiena, poi sul letto, con lui che lo cavalcava lentamente, godendo di ogni loro movimento, di ogni spinta di Eliot e di ogni bacio che si erano scambiati.  
<< Cosa? >> replicò stanco mentre la sua mano correva per i capelli dell’altro, il suo corpo e quello di Eliot aderivano perfettamente, come se fossero nati per stare insieme, a essere sincero i loro corpi aderivano perfettamente a quello di Arielle, erano così felici loro tre insieme.   
<< Rimanere sempre così, noi due, insieme, senza preoccuparci di quello che c’è fuori da questa stanza >> rispose Eliot facendo aderire maggiormente i loro corpi, Quentin distrattamente si ritrovò ad accarezzargli la schiena sempre più in basso, non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea in fondo.

  
Eliot non sembrava avere nulla in contrario, limitandosi ad accompagnare le sue spinte mentre Quentin si muoveva pigramente dietro di lui, era il sesso calmo, senza pensieri e rilassante che aveva creduto esistesse solamente nei romanzetti rosa eppure … eppure era perfetto pensò Quentin prima di portare la sua mano sull’evidente erezione dell’altro e cominciare lentamente a massaggiarla, godendo dei gemiti di Eliot.  
Avevano appena terminato un bacio particolarmente erotico quando sentì la porta di casa aprirsi, non poteva averne la certezza ma … Arielle, e Rupert! Non poteva farsi trovare da suo figlio mentre … era impegnato in cose da grandi con Eliot.  
<< Per quanto … mi piaccia, e fidati mi piace … tenta almeno di apparire rispettabile >> gli suggerì Eliot, ebbe appena il tempo di tirare su le lenzuola che la porta si spalancò rivelando Arielle che teneva in braccio Rupert, per fortuna girato.

  
<< Scusate il ritardo, o l’anticipo ma … siamo tornati >> li salutò sua moglie mentre Eliot veloce prendeva i suoi pantaloni, Quentin si maledì per aver lanciato i suoi così lontano dal letto.  
<< Sister wife! Perché non ti unisci a noi sister wife? >> le propose Eliot facendola arrossire, sapeva fin troppo bene cosa avessero fatto quei due, e cosa probabilmente stavano facendo quando era rientrata ma … in effetti ne aveva bisogno, solo coccole e al massimo rimanere a guardarli, si sentiva troppo stanca per altro.  
<< Metto Rupert a letto e vi raggiungo >> rispose Arielle, Quentin conosceva esattamente la distanza tra la stanza di Rupert e la loro, e quanto tempo sua moglie vi avrebbe impiegato, tempo più che sufficiente per rimettersi i pantaloni, in quanto al resto … era un’impresa persa in partenza: lui aveva i capelli in disordine, Eliot ancora di più e … quello era un succhiotto, era così evidente che lui ed Eliot avevano trascorso il pomeriggio a fare sesso, chiunque lo avrebbe capito.

  
<< Allora, cosa avete fatto di bello? >> domandò Arielle prima di accoccolarsi tra i due, non era così stupida o ingenua da ignorarlo ma vedere entrambi arrossire la divertiva sempre.  
<< Le solite cose sister wife, tu e Rup invece? >> le rispose Eliot mentre Quentin arrossiva fino alla radice dei capelli.  
<< Niente di straordinario, si sta bene così … datemi un’ora e poi lavo le lenzuola, birbanti >> replicò la donna prima di allungare a entrambi un pizzicotto, era quella la vita che preferiva pensò Quentin, lui, Eliot e Arielle perché senza quei due non avrebbe saputo come sopravvivere al mosaico.

  
Stava per renderli partecipi del suo pensiero quando un movimento fin troppo familiare rivelò ai tre che Rupert non aveva alcuna intenzione di dormire, per ora. << Voglio stare con voi, dormirò questa sera >> dichiarò suo figlio facendo ridere Eliot.  
<< Cinque minuti, poi torni di là e dormi altrimenti poi ti addormenti sul piatto come tre sere fa >> gli ricordò Quentin.  
<< Promesso >> rispose Rupert prima che Eliot cominciasse distrattamente a canticchiare qualcosa ed Arielle gli accarezzasse i capelli, quella era la perfezione più assoluta almeno per lui, senza alcun dubbio.


	18. day 18: Doing Something Together

Arielle non aveva mai capito cosa fosse realmente il mosaico.Come tutti nel villaggio aveva sentito delle voci su cosa volesse dire e su coloro che avevano provato a risolverlo ma non vi aveva prestato molta attenzione, il mosaico era sempre stato lì e prima o poi chiunque vi ci cimentasse decideva che era ora di rinunciare.  
Aveva sentito parlare di quei due viaggiatori che si erano stabiliti al cottage vicino il mosaico e li aveva semplicemente aggiunti alla lista dei suoi clienti. Non avrebbe mai pensato che avrebbe finito per sposare Quentin Coldwater e che Eliot Waugh sarebbe divenuto uno dei suoi più cari amici, o che avrebbe dato un figlio a Quentin.  
Aveva osservato i due occuparsi del mosaico per anni, “la bellezza della vita “era in effetti un tema che lasciava molto all’immaginazione, fin troppo aveva pensato osservando quante volte i due si fossero arrabbiati perché quella combinazione non era giusta.  
<< Quante dovrebbero essere le combinazioni? >> chiese sedendosi e osservando la nuova combinazione del giorno, gran parte degli schizzi rappresentavano cose che lei non aveva mai visto o di cui non aveva mai sentito parlare e che eppure quei due conoscevano fin troppo bene, aveva ascoltato la loro storia ma aveva ancora dei ragionevoli dubbi sulla sua veridicità.  
<< Troppe sister wife, fin troppe >> rispose Eliot, quel giorno era Quentin ad occuparsi materialmente del mosaico mentre il più alto si stava occupando di Rupert che da quando aveva imparato a camminare era perennemente in movimento.  
<< Il problema è che ci sono infinite possibilità ma solo una è quella giusta >> le spiegò Quentin alzando gli occhi dal mosaico, un nuovo disegno di cui lei non riusciva a capire lo scopo.  
<< Forse … forse non c’è uno scopo, forse bisogna semplicemente provare >> provò a suggerire Arielle prima che Rupert le corresse incontro, o almeno ci provasse dato che non aveva ancora tutta quella stabilità pensò lei.  
<< Potrebbe essere una soluzione ma bisognerebbe rimanere qui per … per una vita intera >> dichiarò Eliot prima di sedersi, c’era qualcosa di strano in lui, momenti in cui emanava un’autorità quasi regala, come se un temo fosse stato davvero un re. Era un pensiero sciocco si era detta Arielle eppure in quei momenti aveva davvero l’impressione che tanto tempo prima Eliot fosse stato davvero un re. Sapeva che quella del mosaico era una missione ma ignorava chi gliel’avesse assegnata, dopo cinque anni di matrimonio e quattro che divideva con entrambi il letto nessuno dei due le aveva mai raccontato tutto.  
Una vita intera, tutti e tre insieme, che invecchiavano insieme, Rupert che faceva visita una volta al mese o di meno con una moglie e dei bambini, loro tre che si prendevano cura dell’altro e che si amavano come adesso … non era una cattiva ipotesi, nient’affatto pensò Arielle con un sorriso.  
<< Non sarebbe così malvagio, vero? Invecchiare qui, passare la vita tutti insieme? >> domandò cercando però di non guardare nessuno dei due negli occhi.  
<< Affatto, se solo non dovessimo occuparci di questo maledetto mosaico >> replicò Quentin, ultimamente aveva dei momenti di melanconia che la lasciavano stupefatta, Eliot la chiamava “depressione “qualsiasi cosa fosse. Rimase in silenzio osservandoli, Eliot che aveva raggiunto Quentin e gli sussurrava qualcosa, erano quelli i momenti in cui era sicura che tra quei due ci fosse qualcosa che trascendeva il rapporto tra tutti e tre, un amore così puro e speciale che non aveva avuto motivo di temere il suo arrivo. Eliot non era geloso, glielo aveva assicurato più volte, e nemmeno lei lo era, tranne in quei momenti.  
<< Dovremmo … dovreste tornare al mosaico, questa sera vi preparo qualcosa di speciale, ce lo meritiamo >> intervenne e vide gli altri due annuire, Rupert la guardò indeciso per poi sistemarsi accanto al mosaico col chiaro intento di voler aiutare, era proprio un bravo bambino si disse Arielle rimirando per l’ennesima volta gli uomini della sua vita.  
***  
<< E non so ancora come farò, tu lassù senza di me, io e te separati, io qui e tu da solo, senza di me, io … >>  
<< Papà, ho capito, hai provato tutte le variazioni possibili. Starò bene, non è poi così lontano e tornerò ogni mese, promesso >> lo interruppe Rupert, doveva sapere che la sua partenza avrebbe indisposto i suoi papà. Non papà Quentin che aveva sempre saputo che un giorno avrebbe lasciato il cottage perché non voleva che anche lui si occupasse del mosaico, ma papà Eliot con cui aveva vissuto in simbiosi da sempre, anche quando la mamma era ancora viva. Per farsi perdonare la sua partenza li aveva persino aiutati con il mosaico, nonostante le proteste dei due.  
<< E sappiamo entrambi che ne ho altre >> fu la pronta risposta di papà Eliot, oh se lo sapeva.  
<< Hai preparato tutto? Domani devi partire presto, e non voglio vederti tornare dopo cinque minuti perché hai dimenticato qualcosa >> lo consigliò papà Quentin, come se fosse quello il vero motivo pensò Rupert tra sé.  
<< Tranquillo papà, avrete tutto lo spazio del mondo, o del cottage >> replicò lui ridacchiando nel vederli arrossire. Gli sarebbero mancati i suoi papà, e il cottage con loro, ma non quel mosaico che senza di lui sarebbe diventato il loro unico pensiero, sapeva bene cosa significasse ma detestava l’idea di saperli lì bloccati, almeno erano insieme.


	19. day 19: In Formal Wear

Se c’era qualcosa che Quentin odiava erano le feste in cui era richiesto l’abito formale.Non che fosse contrario alle feste ma si sentiva tremendamente a disagio in giacca e cravatta, fuori posto, ecco come si sentiva, fuori posto e senza la possibilità di potersi fondere con la tappezzeria come faceva quando era ad una festa normale. Anche in quel momento mentre si guardava allo specchio si sentiva inadatto, fosse stato per lui sarebbe rimasto a casa ad aiutare Rupert con i compiti, ma avevano preso un impegno e lo avrebbe rispettato.

  
 << Ti sta davvero bene, lo sai vero? >> gli arrivò da dietro la schiena, Eliot esagerava si disse prima di voltarsi: l’altro era una visione mentre lui … lui era patetico, l’abito gli donava alla perfezione ed Eliot appariva così naturale con quello, non come lui.  
<< Mai come te, sei … sei così bello, Eliot >> replicò, non c’erano altre parole per definirlo: Eliot era semplicemente bello e soprattutto appariva così naturale, come se fosse nato per indossare abiti simili a differenza di lui.  
<< Non starai mica cercando di sedurmi? >> lo provocò Eliot avvicinandosi a lui sensuale, il tempo per una sveltina veloce c’era si disse Quentin … e non era più un ragazzino arrapato ma il corpo di Eliot riusciva sempre ad eccitarlo come se fosse ancora un liceale, il tempo per sbatterlo sul letto e abbassargli velocemente i pantaloni poteva tranquillamente trovarlo, nessuno avrebbe fatto storie per cinque minuti di ritardo.  
<< Io? Tu piuttosto, sicuro che in realtà non vuoi liberarti di questo completo e trascorrere la serata con me, solo noi due? >> lo provocò Quentin di rimando facendo aderire i loro corpi, quella cravatta si prestava a diversi usi, tutti molto interessanti.  
<< Per quanto l’idea sia allettante, e lo sappiamo entrambi – un movimento del bacino gli fece capire quanto Eliot fosse eccitato all’idea – abbiamo preso un impegno, questo però non vuol dire che non possiamo trovare uno sgabuzzino o una stanza buia >> fu la replica prima che qualcuno bussasse alla porta: Rupert.

  
<< State davvero bene, sicuri che non posso restare a casa da solo? >> domandò suo figlio quel desiderio d’indipendenza non gli piaceva pensò Quentin, e non solo perché Margo lo stava coltivando da anni chiedendo a entrambi se Rupert poteva restare a dormire da lei.  
<< Assolutamente sì, tra dieci minuti arriva il nonno, mangiate, ti aiuta con i compiti e poi ti mette a letto >> gli rispose Quentin cercando di rendersi presentabile.  
<< Ma ho sette anni, posso restare a casa da solo >> protestò Rupert.

  
<< Ne riparliamo quando ne avrai dieci di più, come se non sapessi che hai ordinato da solo la cena >> replicò Eliot prima di arruffargli i capelli mettendolo temporaneamente a tacere. Era ora si disse Quentin, ora o mai più.

  
***

  
Ansimò un’ultima volta prima di appoggiarsi al muro.  
Sentì le mani di Eliot che gli accarezzavano la schiena mentre cercava di riprendere fiato. Lo avevano fatto, doveva ringraziare suo marito se ad un certo punto era riuscito ad evitare la ressa e avevano trovato quella stanza.  
<< Questo è stato … oh mio dio >> sussurrò quando tornò a respirare normalmente.  
<< Devo darti ragione … dovremo farlo più spesso >> rispose Eliot, i capelli meravigliosamente arruffati, le labbra gonfie e i vestiti in disordine.  
<< Non così però … anche se … oh mio dio >> replicò Quentin, probabilmente il completo era da buttare, e anche la camicia.  
<< Possiamo depennare “sesso in luogo pubblico “… oh sì >> suggerì Eliot prima di cominciare a rivestirsi.

  
<< No, non voglio >> per una volta che era libero da qual completo voleva rimanervi più a lungo possibile.  
<< Non fare il bambino, so io come ricompensarti se riesci a resistere altri venti minuti >> gli sussurrò Eliot sensuale. Avevano appena fatto sesso eppure sentire quelle parole, e con quel tono fu sufficiente per risvegliare la sua eccitazione.  
<< Speriamo allora che ne valga la pena >> replicò prima di cercare le labbra di Eliot. Poteva anche detestare i completi eleganti, ma avevano un loro scopo invero interessante pensò Quentin Coldwater, oh se lo avevano.


	20. day 20: Dancing

Quentin Coldwater non si poteva definire un bravo ballerino.Era bravo a muoversi, certamente, sapeva andare a ritmo ma da qui a emulare John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever ne passava di strada; Eliot non era meglio di lui ma aveva una maniera di muoversi così sensuale che chiunque si dimenticava che si limitava a saltellare sul posto, Arielle era quella brava nel ballo tra i tre: saltava, volteggiava e si muoveva come se fosse una ballerina di Broadway la sera della prima.  
Avrebbe voluto farlo presente mentre si godeva la scena di Arielle che insegnava a Rupert come ballare, ultimamente il mal di testa non le dava tregua e sia lui che Eliot avevano pensato che potesse essere qualcos’altor ma purtroppo Fillory non aveva alcun ospedale dove poter controllare, non aveva proprio degli ospedali a dire il vero. I mal di testa erano cominciati poco dopo il primo compleanno di Rupert ma Quentin aveva la certezza che Arielle li avesse da prima, semplicemente quello era il momento in cui lo aveva ammesso con entrambi.  
Non doveva pensarci, non mentre osservava Arielle e Rupert e la mano di Eliot era posata pigramente sulla sua, doveva solo concentrarsi su quello, sulla famiglia che aveva e sul mosaico, sempre il mosaico.

  
<< Dovremo unirci a loro, non credi >> gli sussurrò Eliot, le sue dita che avevano cominciato a tracciare rilassanti disegni sul suo palmo, potevano raggiungere Arielle e Rupert o restare lì, insieme, immersi in quella calma così rilassante e semplicemente godersi lo spettacolo.  
<< Perché? Qui stiamo tanto bene >> rispose lui stringendosi ad Eliot, avessero potuto avere tanti pomeriggi come quello, senza alcuna preoccupazione, solo loro quattro.  
<< Perché ogni tanto tutti hanno bisogno di un ballo, tranquilla Cenerentola, ti riaccompagnerò a casa prima di mezzanotte >> lo prese in giro il moro strappandogli una risata, senza Eliot non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Amava Arielle, e amava Eliot, erano due amori diversi ma aveva bisogno di entrambi nella loro vita e non era sbagliato, non doveva esserlo se quando era con entrambi si sentiva bene ma quando era con tutti e due avvertiva una felicità quasi assoluta.

  
Eliot gli prese il volto tra le mani e lentamente unì le loro labbra, Quentin si limitò a godersi quel bacio assaporando lentamente le labbra di Eliot, godendosi quel contatto tra di loro senza pretendere altro, non lo voleva, non in quel momento.  
<< Voi due, venite qui! Siamo una famiglia, o no? >> li provocò Arielle prima di sussurrare qualcosa a Rupert che corse nella loro direzione, quello era un colpo basso pensò Quentin prima di alzarsi imitato da Eliot.  
Mentre ballava, o meglio si muoveva cercando di seguire la musica Quentin Coldwater era assolutamente convinto che quella vita fosse la migliore che poteva avere, senza alcun dubbio.

  
<< Q, meglio se proviamo un lento, mi concederesti l’onore? >>gli domandò Eliot con tanto d’inchino, inchino che fece ridere Arielle e Rupert.  
Quella era la felicità si disse: Arielle che ballava con Rupert tra le braccia e lui stretto ad Eliot che conduceva sicuramente meglio di lui si disse prima di far scivolare la sua mano sul fondoschiena dell’altro, quella notte forse potevano divertirsi tutti e tre insieme, era da tanto che non li aveva entrambi nel suo letto.

  
Non sapeva quale fosse la musica, solo che un istante dopo si ritrovò a ballare con Arielle mentre questa volta era Eliot ad avere Rupert tra le braccia, suo figlio ben deciso a non staccarsi da Eliot, era felice che Rupert considerasse il suo compagno un secondo padre. Poi fu il suo turno a tenere Rupert e mentre osservava Eliot e Arielle, Arielle ballava mentre Eliot si muoveva lentamente come un gatto al sole Quentin si disse che se c’era una qualche bellezza nella vita allora loro tre avrebbero sicuramente scoperto quale fosse, non potevano fallire.


	21. day 21: Cooking

Lo aveva deciso e lo avrebbe fatto.<< Questa sera cucino io >> aveva annunciato Quentin mentre Arielle riposava a letto, ormai era evidente che non si trattasse solo di un mal di testa persistente ma di qualcos’altro, mentre Eliot stava insegnando a Rupert a scrivere, secondo lui sarebbe stato meglio che imparasse una volta a scuola ma secondo Eliot Rupert era un piccolo genio e prima si cominciava e meglio era.  
<< NO! >> urlarono i due quasi all’unisono come aveva previsto, malfidati traditori pensò Quentin. Certamente non era bravo come Arielle o fantasioso come Eliot però ai fornelli se la cavava bene … ai fornelli, che a Fillory non esistevano.

  
<< Sono colpito che voi due pensiate così male di me, ma posso farcela >> dichiarò, nemmeno lui ne era così tanto convinto ma doveva pur provare.  
<< Non sto dicendo che tu non sia bravo in cucina, non lo direi mai, ma … ritengo che se vuoi imparare ci sono sistemi migliori: osservare chi è già bravo per esempio >> suggerì Eliot, sapeva che l’altro stava cercando di aiutarlo pensò Quentin, ma ormai era divenuta una questione di principio tra lui e la cucina.  
<< Quentin, faccio io, ti mostro come si fa e la prossima volta te ne occupi tu >> si aggiunse Arielle prima di cercare di alzarsi, doveva farsi vedere da qualcuno ma aveva paura di udire la risposta perché era sicura che sarebbe stata negativa e non voleva pensare a come sarebbe andata a finire. Aveva paura che un giorno tra tanti anni Rupert non si sarebbe ricordato di lei o si sarebbe limitato a dire “la mia mamma era molto malata “e sebbene sapesse che Quentin ed Eliot sarebbero stati degli ottimi papà non voleva lasciarli, erano le persone più importanti della sua vita: suo marito e il suo migliore amico.  
<< Non sforzarti, basta che mi diciate dove si trovano gli ingredienti e penso a tutto io >> replicò Quentin piccato mentre Eliot aiutava Arielle a distendersi nuovamente sul letto, quella situazione lo preoccupava e anche per quel motivo voleva essere lui a cucinare, per essere pronto a … qualsiasi cosa potesse accadere nelle loro vite.

  
<< Papà, oggi piove >> disse Rupert prima di avvicinarsi alla finestra, per quel momento si trovavano dentro il cottage invece che all’esterno a provare l’ennesima combinazione del mosaico.  
<< Lo so Rup, oggi piove ma domani forse no. So che odi restare a casa ma l’ultima volta che sei uscito con la pioggia ti sei ammalato, ricordi? >> tentò di farlo ragionare Quentin, l’ultima volta Rupert era stato malato per tre giorni con raffreddore e febbre alta e purtroppo a Fillory non avevano ancora inventato le medicine moderne, il che era anche un problema per i suoi attacchi di depressione che per fortuna si stavano diradando.  
<< Quello lo so, solo che se bruci qualcosa non possiamo andare di fuori >> replicò invece suo figlio facendo sorridere Eliot ed Arielle, tradito persino dal sangue del suo sangue, la vita era ingiusta si disse Quentin, eppure … erano pur riusciti a salvare il pane l’ultima volta.

  
<< Datemi un po’ di fiducia voi tre >> dichiarò prima di dirigersi verso la cucina.  
<< Gli dobbiamo dare fiducia, sister wife? >> sentì chiedere da parte di Eliot.  
<< Ritengo di sé, ha pur sempre la magia >> rispose lei prima che Eliot si stendesse sul letto accanto a lei e cominciasse distrattamente ad accarezzarle i capelli. << Eliot >> gli disse Arielle quasi all’improvviso, Rupert nell’altra stanza. << Cosa c’è, sister wife? >> le domandò Eliot con voce assonnata, stava andando tutto bene, finché Quentin non avrebbe rovesciato qualcosa, aggiunto gli ingredienti sbagliati o bruciato la cena.

  
<< Abbi cura di loro, di tutti e due >> gli sussurrò Arielle, nessuno doveva sentirla, solo Eliot.  
<< Non dire così, tu … tu starai bene, fidati. Se avessimo un’aspirina sotto mano staresti già bene >> la riprese Eliot prima di abbracciarla, avrebbe avuto cura di Quentin e Rupert, Arielle ne era sicura, un po’ perché Eliot e Quentin si amavano e un po’ per amor suo.  
<< Non so cosa sia un’asprina ma promettimelo: abbi cura di tutti e due >> replicò lei prima che si cominciasse a sentire odore di bruciato, che poi cessò quasi all’improvviso.  
<< Come desideri, sister wife. Ora vado a rimediare al disastro, e speriamo che la magia faccia miracoli >> replicò Eliot prima di alzarsi dal letto e darle un bacio sulla guancia. Poteva stare tranquilla pensò Arielle: con Eliot poteva stare tranquilla.


	22. day 22: on a battle/Side by Side

Quando Rupert aveva cominciato ad andare a scuola aveva subito compreso che la sua famiglia non era come le altre.Non perché lui avesse due papà, Josie aveva tre mamme e due papà e si mormorava che la mamma di Ralph avesse lasciato la famiglia per fuggire con un cavallo dunque no, a nessuno importava che avesse due papà. E non era nemmeno a causa dell’assenza della sua mamma, papà Quentin gli aveva spiegato cosa fosse la morte e che se la mamma era morta non era colpa di nessuno tranne che di una malattia, e soprattutto che la mamma non avrebbe voluto che lui fosse triste per lei, quello sapeva spiegarlo perfettamente.  
Il vero problema era che ignorava da dove venissero esattamente i suoi genitori, per quel che riguardava la mamma invece lo sapeva fin troppo bene: sapeva chi erano i suoi zii e i suoi cugini ma per quel che riguardava papà Eliot e papà Quentin non sapeva niente, tranne alcuni strani riferimenti che spesso i due facevano.

  
Per questo quella sera si era deciso ad affrontarli, aveva fatto i compiti, apparecchiato la tavola e attendeva alla finestra che i suoi papà finissero con il mosaico. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce ma Rupert Coldwaugh detestava il mosaico: per i suoi papà il mosaico veniva sempre prima, prima di lui, prima della mamma, sempre quel maledetto mosaico il cui scopo non aveva capito e nemmeno ci teneva ma che per entrambi doveva essere molto ma molto importante.  
<< Papà, ma tu e papà Eliot da dove provenite? >> domandò quando li vide rientrare, aveva diritto a delle risposte invece dei tanti discorsi strani.

  
Quentin sapeva che il momento sarebbe arrivato prima o poi, Arielle si era accontentata di sapere che non erano di Fillory ma Rupert meritava una risposta, il problema era riuscire a dare una risposta sensata senza che suo figlio pensasse che i suoi padri avessero perso il senno, e quello era difficile. Spiegare che provenivano dalla Terra, e dal futuro, sarebbe stato difficile, questo Elio lo aveva messo in conto, non perché non sapevano come spiegarlo ma perché Rupert avrebbe voluto delle prove, era un bambino così intelligente, e loro non avevano più alcuna prova.  
<< Da molto, molto lontano, ma questo lo sai già >> dichiarò Eliot, e non era propriamente una bugi, solo … un’omissione.  
<< Ma dove? So che è molto lontano ma ho bisogno di un nome >> ribatté Rupert, che non fossero di un villaggio o di una città lì vicino era chiaro ma dove? Aveva sentito spesso commenti e sospetti, non solo da parte degli altri bambini, e voleva una risposta, ne aveva davvero bisogno.

  
<< Prima di tutto la domanda corretta non è dove, ma quando >> intervenne Quentin, confondendolo.  
<< Da quando venite? E cosa vorrebbe significare? >> domandò curioso.  
<< Ricordi quando ti ho narrato quella storia? Di quel ragazzo che è tornato indietro nel tempo con una DeLorean? >> domandò Eliot, quando avevano cominciato a temere che Rupert avrebbe fatto delle domande sulla loro provenienza avevano entrambi deciso di raccontargli vicende che potessero aiutarlo a capire, da qui Quentin che in tre mesi aveva raccontato a Rupert tutto Harry Potter per poi passare a Narnia mentre Eliot si era sforzato di ricordare ogni possibile film che parlasse di viaggi nel tempo, e ora dovevano essere vicini in quella strana battaglia tra cui ovviamente “Ritorno al Futuro “.

  
<< Si, anche se ancora non ho capito cosa fosse una macchina >> rispose Rupert, forse i suoi papà venivano dal passato ed erano lì per un sortilegio, la magia esisteva e tutto era possibile a Fillory.  
<< Bene, e ricordi la storia di quei quattro fratelli che entrarono nell’armadio e finirono in un altro mondo? >> si aggiunse Quentin.  
<< Quindi anche voi due siete entrati in un armadio e siete finiti a Fillory? >> domandò sorpreso.  
<< Una cosa simile, diciamo solo che siamo qui per una missione importante ma questa non è esattamente la nostra terra, o il nostro tempo quindi si, venivamo da molto, molto lontano >> fu la risposta di Eliot, e aveva ragione si disse Rupert, la risposta era esatta, poi gli veniva il mal di testa dunque doveva essere esatta.

  
<< Capito … cosa c’è per cena? Io ho fame >> rispose e Quentin sorrise ringraziando l’abilità dei bambini di passare da un argomento all’altro, sentiva che fosse andato tutto bene e sebbene detestasse mentire a suo figlio Rupert non era pronto per sapere tutta la verità, lui ed Eliot ne avevano parlato e … forse un giorno, quando sarebbe stato più grande. Per ora era sufficiente che restassero vicini, tutti e tre.


	23. day 23: Arguing

<< Tu non sei suo padre! Se c’è qualcuno che deve prendere una decisione per lui quello sono io! >> Quentin Coldwater si pentì di quelle parole nel momento esatto in cui le pronunciò.Lui ed Eliot raramente litigavano, potevano discutere ma mai avevano davvero litigato, in tutti gli anni passati insieme, prima solo loro due, poi Arielle e infine di nuovo loro due, non ricordava una singola occasione in cui avessero davvero litigato.

  
Certo, c’erano occasioni in cui le discussioni si alzavano di tono, volava qualche parola difficile e poi si evitavano anche per giorni ma era qualcosa che entrambi avevano imparato a gestire, erano una coppia e le coppie litigano, semplice. Inoltre gran parte delle loro discussioni riguardava il mosaico, Eliot non aveva avuto obiezioni nemmeno quando Arielle era rimasta incinta, si era limitato a chiedere a Quentin cosa avesse intenzione di fare e se lo aveva odiato per quello aveva represso in maniera eccellente i suoi sentimenti.  
Nemmeno per quel che riguardava Rupert avevano mai avuto discussioni, Eliot adorava Rupert e Quentin talvolta aveva l’impressione che suo figlio preferisse il moro a lui ma non se l’era mai presa, lì a Fillory era facile voler bene ad Eliot. Niente Alice, niente problemi, niente re e regine, solamente loro due e il loro bambino.  
Il problema, almeno a parer suo era che Eliot aveva sempre viziato fin troppo Rupert, qualsiasi cosa chiedesse Rupert la otteneva, specie se si rivolgeva ad Eliot, e Quentin negli anni si era stancato di dover interpretare il genitore severo, anche Eliot diceva no ma con un po’ di persuasione era facile da convincere e Rupert negli anni se n’era approfittato fin troppo.  
Anche quel giorno avevano discusso, con Rupert all’esterno che aveva deciso di lasciarli sfogare e stava cercando di decifrare i nuovi disegni del mosaico; qualcosa di ordinario, accadeva spesso ma poi si riconciliavano. In quel momento però entrambi non sembravano decisi a cedere o a scusarsi con l’altro, ed era stato allora che aveva detto quelle parole.

  
Se n’era subito pentito, specialmente nel vedere gli occhi di Eliot: non c’erano odio o risentimento ma solo una tristezza infinita. In un’altra circostanza lo avrebbe stretto a sé, abbracciato e gli avrebbe promesso che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato e che non era stata assolutamente sua intenzione dire quelle parole, ma sapeva che non era il momento adatto.  
<< Non osare. Non osare più dire una cosa simile Coldwater. Ho cresciuto quel bambino, gli sono stato vicino come un padre e sono suo padre esattamente come lo sei tu. Solo perché sei tu il genitore biologico non vuol dire niente. Avrei potuto mandarti via quando Arielle è rimasta incinta, o andarmene, ma non l’ho fatto. Non osare anche solo pensare quella frase >> gli rispose Eliot cercando di rimanere neutro ma era evidente che era furioso.  
<< Eliot … io … >> sapeva bene di avere ragione si disse Quentin, ma aveva esagerato.  
<< Non dire un’altra parola. Mi vergogno per te Q, davvero. Ora è meglio che vada prima che dica anch’io cose di cui potrei pentirmi >> dichiarò Eliot prima di aprire la porta di casa e uscire lasciandolo solo. Aveva appena vinto pensò Quentin, aveva appena vinto una litigata con Eliot ma non sentiva alcuna soddisfazione, e soprattutto doveva raggiungerlo e scusarsi o almeno provarci si disse prima di seguirlo.

  
Quando aprì la porta Eliot non era da nessuna parte, c’era però Rupert che lo guardò come se avesse appena ucciso un cucciolo di foca, persino suo figlio non era dalla sua parte.  
<< Papà, non avresti dovuto dire quelle cose >> lo affrontò suo figlio.  
<< Rupert, non voglio litigare anche con te >> dichiarò Quentin, doveva cercare Eliot e chiarirsi, poi potevano abbozzare la nuova combinazione del mosaico insieme, avevano perso fin troppo tempo prezioso quel giorno.  
<< Papà Eliot poteva anche avere torto, mi porterebbe la luna se gliela chiedessi ma è mio padre tanto quanto te >> lo rimproverò Rupert, Quentin ricordava bene come Eliot fosse l’unico che riuscisse a far addormentare Rupert, come cantasse per lui, e come gli avesse insegnato a leggere e scrivere. Dopo la morte di Arielle era stato quasi naturale che Rupert si appoggiasse ad Eliot e lo considerasse necessario, questo Quentin lo capiva fin troppo bene.  
<< Rupert … vai in camera tua >> non sapeva cosa altro aggiungere, e doveva trovare Eliot.

  
<< Come Sua Maestà desidera, se cerchi papà Eliot allora vai ad est >> lo avvisò Rupert prima di entrare nel cottage sbattendo la porta e lasciandolo solo.


	24. day 24. Making Up Aferwards

Stavano litigando, o almeno ci stavano provando, di questo Quentin era sicuro.La discussione tra lui ed Eliot stava lentamente abbandonando dei toni pacati e ragionevoli e le risposte di Eliot cominciavano ad essere davvero pungenti quando era accaduto quello che mai si sarebbe aspettato.  
Non sapeva come fosse accaduto ma si era ritrovato le labbra di Eliot sulle sue e dopo un istante di panico aveva ricambiato il bacio, Quentin aveva pensato che tutto quello non era sano e che dovevano risolvere la situazione prima che Arielle e Rupert tornassero a casa al giro di consegne, ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quelle labbra su di lui.  
Eliot si era lasciato cadere a terra e lui lo aveva seguito non smettendo di baciarlo e assaporarne le labbra mentre le sue mani lentamente scendevano per il corpo dell’altro, se Eliot voleva del sesso riparatore allora lui gliel’avrebbe dato.

  
<< Quentin … >> sussurrò Eliot quando si separarono, i capelli in disordine e il respiro corto, avrebbero avuto tempo per discutere dopo si disse Quentin, adesso quello che voleva era Eliot, il corpo di Eliot sotto di lui, le sue gambe strette attorno ai suoi fianchi, le sue mani sulla schiena e la sua bocca sulla sua.  
<< Non parlare … non dire niente >> rispose lui prima di cominciare a trafficare con i pantaloni dell’altro, passò a leccare quel punto sul collo dell’altro che sapeva lo avrebbe fatto impazzire e fu ricompensato da un gemito soffocato di Eliot quando introdusse una mano dentro i pantaloni. Eliot era eccitato, lo voleva anche lui pensò Quentin prima di cominciare a strusciarsi sull’altro con forza, aveva così tanto bisogno di quello.  
<< Quentin … ascoltami >> ansimò Eliot prima di soffocare un gemito.  
<< Non ora … sono ancora arrabbiato con te … tanto arrabbiato >> replicò Quentin prima di continuare a sfregare i loro corpi, doveva subito abbassargli i pantaloni e poi … poi si sarebbero divertiti, avrebbero proseguito a letto ed entro la sera avrebbero completamente dimenticato di cosa stavano discutendo.  
<< Non siamo soli Quentin >> lo fermò Eliot prendendogli il volto tra le mani, gli occhi scuri dal desiderio, e voltandogli dolcemente il viso. Ad osservarli con un sorriso divertito e le guance rosse, se per l’imbarazzo, il divertimento o perché eccitata anche lei, c’era Arielle che aveva tra le braccia Rupert, per fortuna addormentato, non che suo figlio di due anni fosse pienamente in grado di comprendere cosa fosse appena successo.  
<< Vedo che alla fine avete finito di discutere >> li salutò sua moglie prima di dirigersi in direzione del cottage ridacchiando divertita. Non era la prima volta che accadeva, sia che fosse Arielle a sorprenderlo con Eliot o che Eliot lo sorprendesse con Arielle; e mentre i due erano sempre stati molto rilassati sull’argomento lui non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in imbarazzo e colpevole.

  
<< Noi … questa è l’ultima volta che accade, lo giuro >> sbuffò irritato mentre Eliot cercava di rendersi presentabile prima di mettersi a sedere.  
<< Lo hai detto la volta scorsa, e anche quella prima >> replicò il moro prima di appoggiarsi casualmente a lui, anche se quel gesto non aveva nulla di casuale pensò Quentin mentre sentiva la sua eccitazione risvegliarsi, e pensare che da giovane trovare l’abitudine del calzino sulla porta ridicola, che ingenuo era stato.  
<< E lo dico di nuovo, solo che questa volta ci credo >> replicò poco prima che Arielle uscisse dal cottage e avanzasse decisa nella loro direzione. << Pensavate davvero di poter finire una discussione senza di me? >> chiese divertita sedendosi sulle ginocchia di Quentin.

  
<< Assolutamente no, sister wife, non oserei mai >> le rispose Eliot prima che Arielle cercasse le sue labbra in un casto bacio, quello che diede a lui invece era tutt’altro che casto pensò Quentin prima di sentire le mani di Eliot sulla sua schiena.  
<< Di cosa stavate discutendo? >> domandò sua moglie curiosa, i loro tre corpi aderivano alla perfezione.  
<< Non lo ricordo >> rispose lui, le mani di Arielle nei pantaloni e quelle di Eliot che sembravano aver trovato il suo sedere di loro gradimento.  
<< È davvero così importante? >> aggiunse Eliot prima di cercare le sue labbra nell’ennesimo bacio, le mani di Arielel che lentamente lasciavano il posto alla sua bocca, forse non era davvero così importante pensò Quentin Coldwater, poi smise di pensare.


	25. day 25: Gazing into Eachother's Eyes

Quentin Coldwater era stato sicuro che quell’equilibrio prima o poi si sarebbe spezzato.Amava Eliot Waugh, aveva imparato ad apprezzarlo e ad amarlo profondamente negli anni ma si chiedeva come fosse possibile che Eliot avesse deciso di rimanere anche dopo che Arielle aveva annunciato ad entrambi che aspettava un figlio da lui. Si sarebbe aspettato una litigata, silenzi insostenibili e rancore e quelli poteva gestirli perché sapeva fin troppo bene di meritarli e che se qualcuno aveva sbagliato in quell’occasione quello era lui, non Eliot che gli aveva sempre lasciato tutto lo spazio che voleva o Arielle che lo aveva assecondato dopo aver lasciato Lunk. Eppure nessuno dei due gli aveva mai mosso un rimprovero, forse qualche occhiata sarcastica ma un vero e proprio rimprovero mai.  
Si era chiesto come lo vedessero e se lo detestassero perché dopo tutto quel tempo non avesse ancora scelto tra i due ma la verità era che li voleva entrambi e questo non lo rendeva debole o altro: solamente innamorato, innamorato di sua moglie e innamorato del suo migliore amico. Eppure ogni volta che Eliot o Arielle lo guardavano scopriva così tanto amore in quegli occhi da sentirsi colpevole per aver anche solo pensato di poter vivere senza di loro o costringersi a scegliere, nessuno dei due glielo aveva mai chiesto.  
E c’era Rupert, suo figlio che lo guardava come se fosse la persona migliore del mondo e gli faceva sembrare New York così lontana, cose se fossero passati secoli dai problemi che aveva avuto e che un tempo erano stati così importanti per lui.

  
Eliot Waugh non era sicuro che tutto quello avrebbe funzionato a lungo andare.  
Amava Quentin da quel 3some con Margo ma era sempre stato consapevole che l’altro era etero, lui era stato solamente un’eccezione e un’avventura di una notte, una sperimentazione da college e poteva andargli bene, aveva chiuso i sentimenti che provava per Quentin in un angolo della sua mente accanto alla sua infanzia nell’Indiana ripromettendosi che non ci avrebbe più pensato. E quello era stato facile grazie a ciò che era accaduto dopo: Fillory, Fen, Idri, la regina delle fate e la quest che gli aveva lasciato veramente poco tempo per pensare razionalmente a Quentin e a cosa effettivamente provasse per lui.  
Poi era intervenuto quel mosaico e aveva avuto tempo per riflettere e analizzare la situazione e quando era sicuro che tutto si fosse sistemato tra loro Quentin lo aveva baciato. Lui aveva risposto al bacio ma era stato l’altro a cominciare si era detto. Non lo aveva incoraggiato o altro, non avevano nemmeno avuto il coraggio di dare un nome a quello che avevano per paura che diventasse reale, c’era e questo doveva farselo bastare.  
E Arielle era apparsa, la vita tranquilla ed etero che Quentin si meritava e che lui gli avrebbe concesso volentieri se l’altro gliel’avesse chiesto, questo perché lo amava e voleva solo vederlo felice; ma Quentin non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla, limitandosi a far entrare Arielle nelle loro vite e nel loro letto, e lui aveva accettato la cosa. Arielle era sua amica, era la madre di Rupert e non le avrebbe portato rancore, non riusciva ad essere arrabbiato nemmeno con Quentin, loro due erano le persone più importanti di quella sua nuova vita e non avrebbe rinunciato a loro, tantomeno a Rupert. Rupert che tanto assomigliava a Quentin, Rupert che adorava passare del tempo con lui, Rupert che era anche figlio suo alla fine.

  
Arielle si era spesso sentita un’estranea.  
Aveva visto fin dal principio il rapporto che c’era tra Quentin ed Eliot, un amore così forte che avrebbe dovuto essere totalizzante e non lasciare nel cuore altri sentimenti. Eppure Quentin l’amava ed Eliot la considerava la sua migliore amica. C’erano dei momenti in cui si chiedeva se avesse fatto meglio ad andarsene o a chiedere gentilmente ad Eliot di andarsene, ma poi osservava come si guardavano, o come Quentin la guardava e si diceva che quei pensieri erano stupidi.  
Rupert era stato il culmine della sua felicità, quel bambino era di tutti e tre, era figlio suo, di Quentin e di Eliot e che il moro non si azzardasse a negarlo. Anche ora che li osservava dal letto dove ormai era costretta a passare la maggior parte del tempo era sicura di amare entrambi e che entrambi l’amavano, a modo loro: Quentin come un marito ed Eliot come un amico, e le andava bene così. Erano stati felici in quei cinque anni, bastava guardarli per capirlo, tutti e tre insieme erano stati una famiglia e non se ne sarebbe mai voluta andare se fosse dipeso da lei. Quell’amore così assoluto eppure pronto a dividersi per concedere spazio a un altro era qualcosa che non avrebbe creduto possibile, e per pochi anni era stata davvero felice.  
Rupert sarebbe stato bene con loro, sarebbe stato bene anche se lo avessero amato la metà di quanto effettivamente lo amavano, bastava scrutare nei loro occhi per rendersi conto dell’amore puro e disinteressato che avevano per lui.


	26. day 26: Getting Married

Fosse dipeso da loro avrebbero sistemato tutto in un pomeriggio.Eliot aveva persino organizzato un modo che permettesse ad entrambi di tornare in tempo ai rispettivi lavori senza ritardi, e doveva essere facile. Andare in municipio, spiegare che volevano sposarsi, sposarsi, far registrare le nozze, tornare a lavoro, andare a prendere Rupert a scuola insieme e comunicargli lì la notizia. E per festeggiare niente di eccessivo, una cena solo loro tre.  
Peccato che Margo l’avesse pensata diversamente, e gli altri con lei. Per questo adesso si trovava in municipio, come aveva già deciso, ma con uno smocking che lo faceva assomigliare a un pinguino troppo cresciuto, i capelli perfettamente in ordine e Rupert che si stava divertendo a giocare con gli anelli facendoli rimbalzare sul cuscino.

  
<< Facciamo ancora in tempo a fuggire >> gli sussurrò Eliot, elegantissimo come sempre, il suo futuro marito era così bello in quel completo argento pensò Quentin. Potevano fuggire, potevano sicuramente farlo … ma nessuno li avrebbe protettiti dall’ira di Margo.  
<< Lo so, ma Margo non ce lo perdonerebbe mai >> rispose dando un’occhiata a Margo che per ogni evenienza si era sistemata esattamente sulla scalinata, e l’ascensore era troppo lontano.  
<< Io la distraggo, tu prendi Rupert e ci vediamo all’uscita >> gli suggerì Eliot facendolo ridacchiare, per fortuna Rupert si era attaccato alle gambe di Julia e sembrava determinato nel non volersi staccare, il tutto con Kady e Penny che se la ridevano.  
<< Poi Margo ci prenderà … e ci sveglieremo all’ospedale >> replicò lui, conosceva fin troppo bene Margo Hensen. Non che non si volesse sposare, solo … era un pezzo di carta e nessun pezzo di carta avrebbe mai potuto rivelare quanto amasse Eliot o come l’altro si fosse preso cura di lui, non era con un pezzo di carta che Rupert sarebbe divenuto figlio di Eliot perché lo era già, dal momento in cui Eliot lo aveva preso in braccio la prima volta in ospedale sei anni prima. Non era mai stato contrario all’istituzione del matrimonio, semplicemente non ne vedeva i vantaggi, non dopo anni di relazione e di convivenza, avevano già tutto quello di cui avevano bisogno, non cercavano nemmeno più avventure occasionali come un tempo. Nemmeno la proposta era stata romantica, Eliot si era servito del romanticismo più per chiedergli se volevano provare a vivere insieme che non per chiedergli di sposarlo. Inoltre non era tipo da feste o eventi particolarmente elaborati, e un matrimonio sicuramente lo era, non lo era stato da adolescente e non lo sarebbe stato da adulto.

  
<< Sicuro, e sposati >> aggiunse Eliot prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia, senza di lui sarebbe stato perso, specialmente dopo la nascita di Rupert.  
<< … è tardi, e io devo tornare al lavoro, con permesso sarà per un’altra volta, magari domani, eh? Ci ritroviamo qui domandi alla stessa ora e tentiamo di nuovo? >> disse prima di far partire la sveglia del cellulare, nessuno avrebbe sospettato. Nessuno tranne Margo, ovviamente.  
<< Cinque minuti, è il vostro turno e voi due vi sposerete, su su, muovetevi >> replicò la castana prima di cominciare a spingerli verso la porta, Rupert subito si fece serio e cominciò a seguirli, imitato dagli altri.  
<< Ma Q deve andare al lavoro, e anch’io >> tentò di difendersi Eliot, aveva bisogno delle sue pillole, ne aveva bisogno in quel momento perché stava diventando tutto eccessivo e non voleva assolutamente avere un attacco di panico proprio in quel istante.  
<< Cinque minuti soli, inoltre ti stai sposando … capiranno >> replicò margo a passo di marcia, era inutile tentare di farle cambiare idea si arrese Quentin.

  
Quando da bambino aveva pensato al suo matrimonio, pochissime volte a onor del vero, Quentin Coldwater aveva sempre immaginato sé stesso con un completo elegante, la cerimonia in chiesa anche se non era praticante, e una sposa vestita di bianco che lo avrebbe guardato come se fosse l’unico uomo sulla terra. Eppure mentre era in municipio per sposare il suo compagno, con suo figlio presente ed Eliot vestito d’argento con suo figlio dietro di loro, Quentin Coldwater si disse che era esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno e che lo sguardo di Eliot quando si scambiarono le promesse valeva mille volte di più di quello di qualsiasi donna. Quella era la vera felicità e il vero romanticismo, niente di più e niente di meno.

 


	27. day 27. On One of Their Birthday

Quando Eliot aveva compiuto quarant’anni era stato il momento di festeggiare.Eliot Waugh ovviamente non avrebbe mai rivelato la sua vera età ad anima viva, non a Fillory dove la carta d’identità non era necessaria ma per sua sfortuna Quentin sapeva. Non che avesse in mente qualcosa, era un giorno come tutti gli altri dove la loro unica preoccupazione doveva essere il mosaico.  
Rupert aveva già tredici anni, sapeva badare a sé stesso a modo suo e stava avendo un’adolescenza stranamente tranquilla: niente urla, niente porte sbattute, niente litigi; suo figlio era un autentico angelo. Era anche vero che spesso lui e Quentin erano troppo stanchi per sostenere una litigata.  
Nessuno dei due aveva pensato a quel giorno, avevano festeggiato il compleanno di Quentin semplicemente prendendosi un giorno di pausa e potevano fare lo stesso per lui, specialmente perché ad Eliot non piaceva che si ricordasse la sua età, l’unico autorizzato a scherzare sull’argomento era Quentin, e forse Rupert.  
Per questo erano rimasti entrambi sorpresi quel pomeriggio quando Rupert aveva insistito che si prendessero almeno un giorno, quarant’anni si compiono una volta sola aveva ironizzato prima che Eliot gli intimasse di tacere, non si rivela l’età di qualcuno a voce alta aveva scherzato.

  
Erano passati quasi vent’anni dal loro arrivo a Fillory, eppure sembrava che in un’altra vita lui fosse stato un re e Quentin avesse ucciso una divinità. Tutto appariva così lontano, irreale quasi, Rupert e il mosaico erano sicuramente più reali di quei ricordi.  
Quentin non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso. L’Eliot di fronte a lui era così diverso dal ragazzo con cui aveva avuto una one night stand tanti anni prima e non solo perché allora c’era anche margo. Era un uomo più maturo, più riflessivo ma non per questo peggiore. Adorava quell’Eliot che gli aveva lasciato i suoi spazi, che non aveva mai giudicato il suo rapporto con Arielle e amava l’uomo che lo aveva aiutato a crescere Rupert e che adorava suo figlio. Senza di lui sarebbe già caduto preda dei suoi demoni, e non solo perché a Fillory non c’erano trattamenti per la depressione, senza Eliot non sapeva se sarebbe ami riuscito a completare il mosaico, Eliot per lui era tutto: il suo migliore amico, il suo coinquilino, il suo compagno, l’uomo che amava.  
Stavano invecchiando ma con Eliot avrebbe affrontato anche la vecchiaia, inoltre Eliot non era mai stato così bello, non come lui che si stava lasciando andare ma era da tempo che badava poco a come appariva.

  
<< Buon compleanno >> sussurrò prima di reclamare le labbra di Eliot in un bacio romantico, non si sarebbe mai stancato di quelle labbra, prima di Eliot Waugh non avrebbe mai pensato di essere attratto da un ragazzo eppure … amare Eliot era stato molto più facile che non amare Alice o inseguire Julia, era stato … naturale, amare Eliot era stato naturale per lui, e non solo perché erano bloccati a causa di quel mosaico, lo sarebbe stato comunque.  
<< Grazie, anche se noi due sappiamo qual è la mia età >> rispose Eliot quando si separarono. Non aveva mai creduto che Quentin potesse ricambiare quello che provava per lui. All’inizio era stato quasi un ripiego dopo Mike, qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi per evitare di finire nuovamente a pezzi, mai avrebbe sospettato che avrebbero finito per crescere assieme un figlio, un bambino e ora un ragazzo che amava come se fosse suo. C’erano delle notti in cui ripensare al suo ruolo di re, a Fen, povera Fen, e a Fray e a come non fosse riuscito a capirla come meritava, mentre riusciva perfettamente a capire Rupert, fin dai primi farfugli da neonato.

  
<< Trentacinque anni >> rispose Quentin facendolo sorridere, era tutto perfetto, una vita tranquilla e felice, insieme, qualcosa a cui non aveva mai osato pensare credendo di non meritare quella pace, non uno come lui.  
<< … e da parecchi anni >> si intromise Rupert facendoli ridere entrambi.  
<< Davvero spiritosi, tutti e due >> fu la replica di Eliot prima di scompigliare i capelli di Rupert. Quando le loro labbra si unirono nuovamente Quentin Coldwater pensò che niente sarebbe potuto andare storto, Arielle sarebbe stata fiera di loro due, del rapporto che avevano e del ragazzo che Rupert era diventato, senza alcun dubbio.


	28. day 28 Doing Something Ridiculous

Rupert aveva quattro anni, e forse non intuiva subito come stessero le cose.Sapeva però con certezza che la mamma era malata, e da molto tempo. I suoi papà erano riusciti a non fargli pesare la malattia della mamma, ma sapeva che era difficile per tutti e tre. La mamma non rideva spesso, solo quando papà Quentin la faceva ridere con i suoi trucchi di magia o quando papà Eliot le raccontava della sua infanzia in un regno chiamato Indiana che si trovava molto lontano da Fillory.  
Aveva osservato papà Quentin fare trucchi con le carte da sempre, lui la chiamava magia ma papà Quentin sosteneva che era solo abilità e gli aveva mostrato come riuscisse a ottenere i suoi risultati, con un abile gioco delle mani e una buona parlantina.  
Era facile, doveva esserlo si disse prima di stringere il mazzo di carte tra le mani e sedersi sul letto accanto a sua madre, i suoi papà erano occupati con il mosaico e doveva occuparsi di quello da solo, lui avrebbe fatto stare meglio la mamma, e tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Le persone malate guarivano, stavano male e poi guarivano, com’era accaduto a lui dunque anche la mamma un giorno sarebbe guarita.

  
<< Scegli la tua carta >> dichiarò solenne facendola sorridere, stava funzionando.  
<< Dovrai rimettere a posto le carte di tuo padre prima che ti scopra, lo sai vero? >> gli domandò sua madre facendolo sorridere.  
<< Non se ne accorgerà nemmeno, né lui né papà Eliot >> replicò fiero prima di mostrarle le carte.  
Arielle sorrise e decise di assecondarlo. Negli ultimi tempi era giunta alla conclusione che non sarebbe guarita e che molto probabilmente sarebbe morta di qualsiasi cosa fosse quella malattia che l’affliggeva da anni. Non ne aveva parlato né con Quentin né con Eliot che ormai si erano adattati alla situazione, aveva udito Quentin parlare di una malattia chiamata “cancro “e a giudicare dai sintomi era proprio quella che aveva lei ma non voleva pensarci, non suo figlio che appariva estremamente determinato nello strapparle almeno una risata.

  
<< Questa va bene? >> rispose lei cercando di non mostrare quanto stesse soffrendo.  
<< Certo mamma, ora concentrati >> replicò Rupert prima di iniziare a mischiare le carte, o almeno provarci, Arielle si portò la mano all’altezza della bocca per nascondere il sorriso, e sperò che Rupert la ricordasse come era stata prima della malattia e non com’era diventata, non sarebbe stato giusto.  
<< Ora … come dice papà? Ah, sì. Concentrati mamma e … è questa la carta? >> le domandò Rupert.  
<< Si, è proprio questa >> rispose lei con un sorriso.  
<< Lo dici giusto per dire, ma vedrai come sono bravo >> dichiarò Rupert prima di cominciare a mischiare el carte, aveva sicuramente osservato a lungo Quentin si disse Arielle osservandolo e cercando di ridere con lui.

  
Stavano ridendo da qualche minuto quando le sembrò di essere osservata, alzò appena gli occhi e vide Eliot che li stava tenendo d’occhio, veloce il moro si mise un dito davanti la bocca per farle capire di non dire nulla e poi si allontano, ad Arielle non importava di essere ridicola in quel momento, quello che voleva era passare più tempo che poteva con Rupert, il suo bellissimo bambino che non avrebbe mai visto crescere.  
<< Tuo figlio ha preso sicuramente da te l’abilità con le carte >> sussurrò Eliot prima di rimettersi a sedere, sapere quei due così felici in quel momento gli faceva bene al cuore.  
<< Purché non le rovini, e Arielle non peggiori >> lo mise in guardia Quentin prima di sistemare l’ennesima piastrella.

  
<< Sono ridicolmente adorabili, dovresti andare ad osservarli >> suggerì Eliot osservando nuovamente il disegno del giorno, se fossero riusciti in tempo a terminare quella missione avrebbero potuto portare Arielle da un dottore per avere almeno una diagnosi. E sapeva che Quentin difficilmente sarebbe sopravvissuto alla notizia, qualsiasi essa fosse.  
<< Finisco questa linea e poi vado >> lo informò Quentin con un sorriso complice, era felice per suo figlio e sua moglie, avevano entrambi bisogno di ridere in quei giorni.


	29. day 29: Doing Something Sweet

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird._   
_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_   
_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._   
_And if that diamond ring turns to brass,_   
_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 

Quentin non aveva mai avuto una bella voce, non ci aveva mai nemmeno provato seriamente a cantare.  
Arielle era passabile, se a Fillory avesse avuto il karaoke sarebbe stata perfetta ma chi in famiglia aveva una voce perfetta era senza alcun dubbio Eliot. Quentin se n’era accorto da diverso tempo ma aveva pienamente realizzato il fatto nel sentirlo cantare la ninna nanna a Rupert. Suo figlio sembrava sempre ben deciso a non addormentarsi, lui e Arielle le avevano provate tutte ma niente, poi arrivava Eliot che cominciava a cantare distrattamente qualche ninna nanna e subito Rupert chiudeva gli occhi abbandonandosi alle note e cedendo al sonno.  
Anche in quel momento era così: Rupert che riposava dolcemente tra le braccia di Eliot ed Eliot che cantava Hush Little baby, probabilmente la ninna nanna più famosa del mondo pensò Quentin osservandoli con un sorriso, potevano non avere nulla in comune a livello genetico ma sicuramente Eliot Waugh era padre di Rupert come e quanto lui si era detto.

  
<< Sono adorabili >> sussurrò Arielle prima di appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, Eliot continuava a cantare e Rupert era ormai nel mondo dei sogni.  
<< Potrebbero essere il soggetto di una cartolina di Natale >> le rispose Quentin sovrappensiero, beccandosi l’occhiata sorpresa e condiscendente di Arielle, dimenticava sempre che c’erano tante cose che Arielle non poteva conoscere.  
Eliot terminò di cantare e dolcemente adagiò Rupert nella culla prima di tirare su le coperte e lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte, mai avrebbe pensato che quel neonato gli volesse così tanto bene, Rupert sembrava considerarlo il suo genitore preferito.  
<< Si è appena addormentato, meglio se andiamo di là >> bisbigliò Eliot ed entrambi gli dettero ragione, Rupert ultimamente aveva il sonno leggero per loro sfortuna.

  
Arielle li guidò dolcemente fuori dal cottage prima di sedersi accanto al mosaico, era una serata tranquilla quella, ottima per rilassarsi e forse per potersi permettere nuovamente un certo tipo di divertimento a cui era da troppo che non si dedicavano tutti e tre insieme.  
<< Adoro quella ninna nanna, dove l’hai imparata? Non ricordo di averla mai sentita da queste parti >> domandò Arielle prima che Quentin si sedesse alla sua destra, Eliot appoggiato a lui con grazia, in lui c’era un’eleganza che Arielle non riusciva a comprendere, non era innata ma costruita alla perfezione non per rispondere ad esigenze esterne ma per uno scopo preciso che solo Eliot sembrava conoscere.  
<< La cantava mia madre, è molto famosa … da dove vengo >> rispose Eliot prima che Quentin cominciasse ad accarezzargli distrattamente i capelli.

  
<< È molto bella, e Rup l’adora >> replicò Arielle prima di appoggiare la sua testa sulla spalla libera di Quentin, stavano così bene tutti e tre sotto le stelle. Eliot lentamente cominciò a lasciare piccoli baci sul collo di Quentin mentre le mani di Arielle lentamente cominciavano a scendere fino ad arrivare ai pantaloni, ora si che si ragionava pensò Quentin cercando di trattenere un gemito. Voltò la testa per incrociare le labbra di Eliot che gemette nella sua bocca, le dita di Arielle che veloci ed esperte trafficavano con i suoi pantaloni, stava per suggerire di prendere la coperta quando udirono distintamente un pianto … Rupert.  
<< Eliot … sei reclamato, vai a fare il bis >> sospirò Quentin, suo figlio sapeva essere davvero inopportuno.  
<< Io ho coperto i vostri turni, adesso tocca a te >> replicò Eliot prima che Quentin si alzasse.  
Rupert aveva gli occhi aperti, piangeva ed era evidente che voleva le coccole e soprattutto voleva le coccole di Eliot si disse Quentin, lo avevano viziato troppo. << Non sarò papà Eliot ma almeno proviamo >> gli sussurrò Quentin prima di cominciare a cantare.

 

_I stay out too late, got nothin' in my brain_   
_That's what people say, mmm hmm, that's what people say, mmm hmm_   
_I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay_   
_At least that's what people say mmm mmm, that's what people say mmm mmm_   
_But I keep cruising, can't stop, won't stop moving_   
_It's like I got this music in my mind, sayin' gonna be alright_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hush little baby " è una delle più popolari ninnenanne americane, citata in film, libri, serie tv, ovunque insomma  
> " Shake it Off " ... perché ;)


	30. day 30 Something Hot

Quentin ebbe appena il tempo di chiudere la porta e di voltarsi che subito la bocca di Eliot fu su di lui.Affidare Rupert a Margo per un week end era stata un’ottima idea, decisamente fantastica si disse prima di portare la mano sul sedere dell’altro e stringere, quanto adorava il sedere di Eliot, e non solo quello. L’altro sembrò gradire quel gesto dato che le sue mani corsero subito alla zip dei pantaloni, avevano casa libera per due giorni interi e quello significava solo una cosa: sesso sfrenato come quando si erano messi insieme.  
<< Letto, andiamo a letto >> ansimò Quentin mentre Eliot gli abbassava i pantaloni prima di strusciare le loro erezioni.  
<< No … troppo lontano, ora … ora >> lo supplicò Eliot … e chi era lui per non obbedirgli?

  
***

  
Margo Hensen detestava essere troppo permissiva con Rupert, ma era anche vero che a quel bambino non riusciva a dire di no, ne andava del suo ruolo di cool aunt.  
<< Sicuro che non riesci a dormire senza? >> domandò mentre cercava le chiavi, Rupert accanto a lei la guardava come se stesse sbagliando tutto.  
<< Assolutamente, è in camera mia, possiamo suonare però >> le suggerì il bimbo, suonare … sicuramente Eliot e Quentin in quel momento stavano vivendo il loro personale film porno, e lei non li avrebbe sicuramente disturbati.

  
<< Non sono in casa, tu aspetta qui, entro, prendo il tuo dannato orsacchiotto e in cinque minuti sono fuori >> dichiarò margo quando infine trovò la chiave giusta. Rupert si limitò ad annuire con la testa prima che lei entrasse, e per poco non inciampò su un paio di pantaloni. Per fortuna sapeva come non fare rumore si disse mentre si avvicinava alla cameretta di Rupert, ma dubita che l’avrebbero sentita: i gemiti che provenivano dalla stanza da letto erano abbastanza forti da essere uditi per tutto il piano.  
Per fortuna l’orsacchiotto era esattamente dove Rupert le aveva detto di averlo dimenticato si disse prima di agguantarlo, anche se … solo cinque minuti … quella si che era una foto si disse prima di salire sul taxi con Rupert, anche se non capiva come doveva guardarla, certo che quei due erano acrobatici.

  
<< Tutto bene zia Margo? >> le domandò Rupert, che bambino adorabile.  
<< Tutto bene, i tuoi papà devono essere usciti >> rispose lei con un ghigno.

  
***

  
Quentin si abbandonò sui cuscini prima di ricordarsi di controllare l’ora.  
Non era più abituato a quei ritmi ma … cazzo quanto se l’era goduta. Ricordava bene come avesse spinto Eliot contro il muro e poi lo avesse preso, forse era stato brusco ma l’altro aveva sicuramente apprezzato, i gemiti e il modo in cui si aggrappava alle sue spalle ne erano la prova.  
Poi non ricordava bene come ma erano finiti sul letto, lui che mordeva il cuscino mentre Eliot … prima lo aveva leccato e solo quando lo aveva implorato muovendosi contro quella lingua diabolicamente inebriante l’altro lo aveva accontentato, Eliot sapeva sempre come scoparlo. Ricordava di essersi disteso sulla schiena con Eliot che lentamente lo cavalcava, il sudore tra i loro corpi e le mani di Eliot che lo accarezzavano dolcemente.  
Ricordava bene come Eliot gli avesse fatto un pompino mentre erano sotto la doccia, e di come poi aveva ricambiato il favore contro il muro del bagno, e aveva rapidi flash di un sessantanove avvenuto sul divano, o era stato sul tavolo in cucina? No, sul tavolo in cucina si era lasciato letteralmente montare dall’altro, di quello era sicuro. Poi aveva dei brevi flash e delle immagini sfocate ma sicuramente ci avevano dato dentro come infoiati, l’unica pausa era stata quella per pagare il fattorino della pizza, quando si era sistemato alla bene e meglio la felpa, poi lo avevano fatto, ancora, ancora e ancora.

  
<< Non facevamo una cosa simile dalla nascita di Rupert >> sentì dire e alzando gli occhi notò Eliot con indosso solo una camicia, la sua camicia che lo guardava come se fosse un buffet incredibilmente fornito.  
<< Assolutamente … vieni qui >> replicò lui aprendo le braccia, Eliot obbedì senza nemmeno togliersi la camicia, era così …. Seducentemente debosciato da risultare irresistibile in quel momento. Quentin invertì le posizioni ed Eliot gli circondò il corpo con le braccia, spalancando le gambe in automatico. Non ebbe bisogno di preparazione, non dopo un giorno intero passato a scopare, si limitò ad un gemito di fastidio prima che cominciasse a muovere pigramente il bacino andando incontro alle sue spinte.  
<< Non smettere … non azzardarti a smettere, Q >> gemette Eliot tra un bacio e l’altro mentre si muovevano in sincrono.  
<< Non voglio … ti desidero … ti amo >> replicò Quentin, anni fa si sarebbe vergognato ad ammetterlo ma dopo anni di vita in comune e un figlio non si sentiva più in imbarazzo a dire quelle parole mentre lui e il suo compagno scopavano.  
<< Ti amo … ti amo anch’io >> gemette Eliot tra un bacio e l’altro mentre i loro corpi si avvicinavano sempre più all’orgasmo. Quentin gemette tra le labbra di Eliot quando sentì l’altro tendersi e graffiargli la schiena, vederlo così, i capelli in disordine, gli occhi liquidi, le gambe oscenamente aperte e sentire i suoi muscoli interni stringere con forza la sua erezione, fu troppo per lui.

  
Finito si dedicò a baciare ogni singola porzione di pelle di Eliot, stava per chiedergli se volevano farlo un’ultima volta quando sentirono bussare: Margo.  
<< Dobbiamo vestirci >> dichiarò prima di mettersi a cercare i suoi pantaloni.  
<< A quanto sembra … è stato … cerchiamo di apparire presentabili >> concluse Eliot prima di lanciargli la sua felpa, era stato a dir poco fantastico ma ora era meglio tornare a fare il papà responsabile, o almeno provarci.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: spero di riuscire a essere puntuale, non garantisco nulla  
> Note2: queliot endgame, con la partecipazione straordinaria di Arielle e soprattutto di Rupert  
> Note3: secondo l'IMDB Rupert non ha un cognome, secondo tumblr si chiama Coldwaugh, dunque il suo cognome sarà questo  
> Note4: ci saranno circostanze in cui non riuscirò ad inserire il prompr nella timeline della 3x05, in quel caso segnalerò un'AU!Modern No Powers


End file.
